Just Another Love Story
by thepochoalo
Summary: Katniss and Cato couldn't ask for more about their life. They're happy, together, and inlove. Nothing can tear them apart... or so they thought... NOTE: This is an EverLark Fanfic. :) Please leave a review so I can know how I can further improve my story. Thank you ;)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**_-Prologue-_**

_Katniss Everdeen is living a perfect life. She is young, beautiful, and an ideal woman that every man would dream of having. Any man that can have her as a girlfriend would definitely not ask for anything more, and that man is Cato Hadley. The perfect man for a perfect woman._

_Katniss and Cato have been together their whole lives. They grew up next to each other as neighbors and become playmates. They both attend the same school from elementary to senior high. And even though they go to different universities in their college life, they still managed to keep their communication consistent and regular. They both refer to each other as the best friend they could ever have._

_They both finished their education and now living together in an apartment at Manhattan. Katniss works as an intern in one of the law firms in New York, while Cato is working as a barista and after a year is able to save enough to establish his own café._

_For Katniss, her life can never be any better especially when she's with the one she loves._

_For Cato, all he wants is to give Katniss a life that she deserves. He's been saving up money since the first time Katniss agreed to be his girlfriend in their senior prom, and now, they are together for almost 5 years._

_Life for them is close to perfect. As they are both living together with someone they truly love and surely wants to spend the rest of their lives with._

* * *

**_-Chapter I-_**

Katniss is on her way to Cato's café just a few blocks away from her work. She cannot wait to see him. Today is their 5th anniversary and she can't help but feel ecstatic. Cato always have a surprise for her when it's their anniversary.

She's 2 blocks away when she felt her phone vibrate inside her pockets, she reached for her phone and instantly feel more excited, "Hey baby! I'm nearly there."

Cato is now preparing to close his café, "Good. I think you'll be very happy with what I've prepared for tonight."

"Sounds tempting. But then again, you always make me happy."

Cato smiled to himself, happy about his girlfriend's remark, "I do whatever I can for my baby." He look at the door when he heard the chimes and see a grinning Katniss in front of him.

"I know, and I couldn't ask for more."

Cato approached Katniss and shared a kiss. "I've missed you."

Katniss smiled at Cato sweetly and put both her arms around his neck, "I've missed you."

They stayed standing looking at each other's eyes. Cato, stroked Katniss' cheeks, "I've got something special for you. But first, we have to get home."

* * *

They locked up the café and hail a cab. Half an hour later, they arrived at their apartment with Cato stopping Katniss before going in. "Close your eyes."

Katniss just nod, as Cato led their way inside. Once inside, Cato turn on the light and music start to play, echoing inside the whole place. "Open them."

Katniss gently open her eyes and see neon lights in the living room forming a single word. **ME? **She looks at Cato with a confused expression and he just smiled at her.

Cato grabbed her hands and kiss it, "Come on'. It starts on the bedroom bathroom."

When they get to the bathroom inside their bedroom, Katniss see neon lights forming the word **WILL.**

"I'll go prepare our food." Cato kiss her cheek and left the room. She go and see the neon lights in their bed forming the word **YOU.**

She then go out to the hallway and see a path of neon lights on the floor flashing the word, **MARRY.**

Slowly, emotions are creeping to burst inside of her as she make her way back to the living room. When Katniss get there, she sees a kneeling Cato and she cannot contain her emotion anymore and run towards him.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Cato is laughing as he stroked the back of his girlfriend and calm her down. When he feel that Katniss is now calm and just sobbing lightly, he broke their embrace and face her, he slowly position himself to kneel and hold out an engagement ring.

Katniss is still shaking but try her best to keep herself calm and still.

"Katniss Everdeen. We have been officially together for five years. And I can tell you, that I've never been happier and feel content whenever I'm with you. But personally, I consider us being together our whole lives. And now, I'm planning to stay with you forever until the end of my days. So, will you marry me?"

Katniss not being able to speak because of overwhelming emotions, just nod and Cato put the ring in her finger.

And without wasting any moment, Cato lift Katniss while they share a passionate kiss. But, break it off before they get carried away from the overwhelming feeling they both experiencing right now. In the five years they've been together, Katniss and Cato promised to each other not to engage in sexual intercourse until they are married.

Cato made dinner for them and they ate in a candlelight dinner. And as they always do, they end their beautiful night with dancing slowly in each other's arms.

"This is the most memorable night of my life." Cato said, "Except, of course the day when we get married."

Katniss looked up at Cato's face and stare at him intensely, "I know. And I can't wait for that day to come." Katniss sigh, "You have been and forever will be the one for me Cato Hadley."

Cato return Katniss' gaze, "And I couldn't be happier."

Cato gently lower his head to meet Katniss' lips. They kiss gently and sweetly. As the first of the days they spend the rest of their lives together is about to begin.

And Katniss can't help but think to herself, that no one or nothing can tear them apart, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Chapter II-_**

The next day, Katniss woke up with the smell of bacon and eggs coming from their kitchen. She get off the bed and head for the kitchen to see Cato making their breakfast. Its weekend and she doesn't have work but Cato have to open his shop. She stopped for a moment and admire her soon to be husband. She can help but replay just how lovely and special Cato makes her feel every time they are together. She can't help but smile to herself, she slowly realize that she's destined to spend the rest of her life together with the most amazing man she had ever met.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cato noticed her standing behind him. He turn to face Katniss with a huge grin on his face, "Good morning baby! Sleep well?"

Katniss giggled, "Very much." She put her arms around Cato's neck and give a lingering kiss. "I'll go help you with the shop."

Cato stroked Katniss' cheek, "I've been thinking of not opening the shop today." Katniss give Cato a questioning look, "I was just thinking that we could just stay here and plan our wedding."

"Excited are we?" Katniss teasing Cato.

"Yes I am." Cato give Katniss a quick peck. "Let's eat."

* * *

They spent the next hour eating and talking about their respective jobs and other stuff. When they're done, they decided to call on their good friend Cinna who is on his way to becoming a famous designer. Cinna owns a dress shop boutique close to Cato's café. With only an hour wait, Cinna arrived at their apartment, but to their surprise he's not alone.

"Oh my god!" Johanna squealed and lunge herself towards Katniss. She is a co-worker of Katniss in the firm also as an intern. Johanna and Katniss spends their coffee break together and become bonded. Johanna is the complete opposite of Katniss, but for some reason they manage to become best friends. "You're finally going to get laid."

Katniss just laughed at her friend's remark, "Good to see you too Johanna."

"Congratulations you two!" said Madge, she works for Cinna as part-time which is a big wonder to them since Madge is known to be super rich.

"Thanks Madge", said Cato and hugged Madge.

"Hey Catnip!"

Katniss see Gale standing at the door smiling widely, "Oh my God Gale!" She rushed towards her good friend and hug him, "You're here." Gale is Katniss cousin and her closest relative. They would often go out with Cato.

"Yeah, well. When Cinna called me and told me the news, I just have to get here."

"Well, we're glad that you're all here." said Cato who's already beside Katniss. "But, I seem to remember Cinna telling us that he'll come alone." Cato and Katniss looked at Cinna with a smirk on their face.

Cinna laughed and raise his hand in a surrendering manner, "I got excited. And I figured that I'll make it easy for you to tell us. All at once that is."

Katniss hugged Cinna, "Thank you." She let go and face their friends, "Let's hang out at the roof."

* * *

The six of them head for the roof of the building where they all hang out every time Katniss' and Cato's friends visit their place. They formed their seats in a circle and Cinna starts to tell them his ideas about the gowns and suits, and Madge laid out the options for the flowers, cakes, and other wedding stuff. Katniss and Cato talked before that their venue would be in the church of their old hometown.

"So, who's going to be your maid of honor?" Johanna asking Katniss, as Cato is busy talking with Cinna and Madge, and Gale smoking at the corner.

Katniss stare at her friend with eyebrow raised, "Are you interested?"

"Well, since Prim is still young to be your maid of honor. I figured that I can fill in for her."

Katniss let out a small laugh, "Are you kidding me? You hate weddings."

"I do. But it's your wedding." Johanna said smirking at Katniss.

"Please, you just want to hook up with whoever Cato picks as his best man."

Johanna laugh sarcastically, "I am not." Katniss eyed her friend, "Well, maybe."

"Well, I don't think Cato would ask someone to be his best man. He doesn't have siblings and aside from you guys, the only ones he hang out with is his employees in the café. Which is Mr. Jenkins, who is a 35 year old barista and Becky, the intern." Katniss smirked at Johanna, "Take your pick."

Johanna rolled her eyes at Katniss shifted to Cato, "Hey Hadley!"

Cato look up at her, "Yes flirt?" Cato started calling Johanna a flirt when she starts to talk to Katniss about her one night stands. It is more subtle than what he used to call her. Cato was first opposed with Katniss hanging out with Johanna, but when he heard about Johanna's past, he tried to befriend her and now whenever he and Katniss get into a fight, he seek Johanna first for advice.

"Who's going to be your best man?" asked Johanna.

Cato chuckled, "Gale, of course."

Gale coughed like he had choke his cigarette, "What?!"

Cato give a questioning look at Gale, "Didn't I ask you 5 years ago?"

Gale sat beside me, "You did?"

"Yes, remember at our senior prom?"

Katniss laughed, "Senior prom? Seriously?"

"Yes" Cato turn to Gale, "Remember when you and I drop Katniss off. When I told you that I asked Katniss to be my girlfriend and she said yes. And you congratulated me. And then I said that I want you to be my best man when we get married, you said yes."

Gale gape at Cato, "I remember. I'm actually being sarcastic that time."

Cato laughed, "I know. But I'm serious that time."

"Whoa! Nice!" Gale get off his seat and pat Cato on his shoulder, "Yes. Yes man, I'll be your best man, and this time I'm not being sarcastic."

Cato grin widely, "I know dude."

Katniss reach and kiss Cato, "Aw! You actually thought that long ago that we're eventually going to end up married? That's so sweet."

They then spend the next hours planning for Katniss and Cato's wedding. When Katniss is settled by their choice, they all go out for dinner and decided to call it a night. Johanna head for her apartment, Madge and Cinna decided to go to the boutique and polish the agreed motifs, and Gale left to return at their hometown. He's working as a professor for the community college in their town. Katniss and Cato also head home to their apartment.

While Katniss is taking a shower, she can't help but feel excited how things are turning out.

"Baby?" Cato calling to her.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm thinking, we should set up the date of our wedding this coming month."

Katniss is done and already drying herself, "You want our wedding to be early?"

"Well, yes. You know, the sooner the better."

Katniss is now done and they are getting ready for bed, "I guess that could work."

They lay, facing with each other, "I was just thinking that we've been waiting our whole lives." Cato said.

Katniss smile at her future husband, "I know what you mean. I'm sorry for making you wait this long." She kissed him and look deeply at Cato's blue eyes. "But to tell you honestly, I too, cannot wait any longer", Katniss voice came out sensual and soft.

Cato's about to lunge at Katniss when she stopped him and smile at him sweetly, "Well move our wedding for next month."


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Chapter III-_**

Katniss and Cato are now on the way to their old hometown. They're scheduled to meet Katniss' family for a reunion hosted by Katniss' parents, Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen. It's been a year since they both move to Manhattan but Katniss keeps her parents updated about their lives in the city.

After an hour long drive, they reach and pull onto the driveway of Katniss' parents' home. They are both excited and anxious.

Before they get off the car, Cato noticed Katniss fidgeting, "You okay?"

"What?" Katniss turn to Cato.

Cato chuckled, "You're being restless."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous."

Cato cupped Katniss' face and lean his forehead against hers. "It's going to be fine. We just have to answer their inquisitiveness and everything would be fine." said Cato. His voice serves to be a calming device for Katniss whenever she feels edgy and discomfort.

"You're right."

"And besides you have me beside you." Cato smiled and kiss the top of Katniss' head.

They get off Cato's car and head for the front door. After two rings, they were greeted by Mrs. Everdeen.

She hug them both, "Welcome home darlings." People in their hometown knows Katniss' parents. Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen is well respected and known as good people. Mrs. Everdeen is housewife, while Mr. Everdeen works as a fireman. "Come on in. How's the trip Katniss?"

"It's fine mom." Katniss smiled at her mother and surveyed the house. "House looks bigger."

"Yes. We decided to get rid of the stuff that is no longer useful. So, it looks wide now than before." Mrs. Everdeen turn to Cato, "Are you hungry son?"

Cato nod and smile at his future mother in law, "Famished."

"Good, right this way." Mrs. Everdeen led Cato and Katniss to the dining hall where they were surprised by the amount of food her mother prepared.

"Wow mom! You really outdone yourself this time."

"It's nothing. Since almost everyone in our family is coming. They are all excited to see the future in law." Mrs. Everdeen gave Cato a reassuring look.

Katniss and Cato shared a look as they were greeted by Gale, "Hey you two!" Gale pat Cato on the shoulder then kiss Katniss on her cheek, "You're early."

Katniss just smile and sigh, "Well, actually. I'm thinking that we'll visit Cato's parents first then come back here before everyone arrive."

Cato gave Katniss a confused look, "We don't have to do that. Let's just stay here and greet everyone."

"It's just that, it's been a year since the last time we visit them. So, I want us to tell them our news." Katniss stare at Cato trying to read his emotion. Katniss knows that Cato's still not fully recovered about his parents. "I think it's time Cato. The last time you saw them, is when we left to move." Katniss touch Cato's face, "Please."

Cato sigh, "Okay. But won't stay long."

Katniss nod and kiss Cato. She then finds her mother to tell her their plan, "If you want, we'll pick up Prim."

"Okay then, just be back before 3."

* * *

Katniss and Cato make their way to his car and drive. Within 20 minutes, they arrived at the town cemetery. "I'll get the flowers at the trunk." said Katniss.

"When did you even put them there?" asked Cato, he's out of the car assisting Katniss remove the flowers from the trunk.

"Before we leave. I got up early."

They enter the cemetery and head for Cato's parents tombs:

**Mr. and Mrs. Hadley**

**August 15, 2012**

**Loving parents, and great human beings as an individual.**

**May both of you continue to look over your son and guide him, as another chapter of life opens.**

Katniss arranged the flowers and light candles. She look up to see Cato's face serious, with his jaw clenched. "You know, I'm sure that after a year of avoiding to see them, they would be really happy to see you visiting them."

Katniss wait for Cato to speak, but after a few minutes, Cato remained silent. She sighed, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hadley. We have great news for you." She raised her left hand, "Your son actually made me say yes." She turn and see Cato is still stiff and not giving anything away.

She stood and hold Cato's hand, "You're son is the most amazing person I've ever met. And I can't think of any reason why I shouldn't marry him."

Cato, now having a hard time to contain himself. It's not that he's mad at his parents. But when they died, he doesn't have any family left. The day when he heard the news, he wasn't able to cry. He was too sad that he cannot go to his own parents' funeral. Since then, Katniss have been his source of strength. What Katniss about to tell his parents triggered his emotion.

"You both don't have to worry about him. I promise that I'll take care of him. And love him for the rest of my life. I'll be his family." Katniss turn to Cato and see tears forming in his eyes. "Cato?"

And with that, Cato starts to cry, "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad."

They stayed for another hour, with Cato telling stories about their life to his parents. Katniss can't help but smile, because Cato finally let go and accepted his parents' death.

* * *

They only decided to leave when Katniss saw that it's already 2'oclock and they're both expected to return before 3. But they have to pick up Prim first. Primrose is at her school practicing for a recital. Katniss can't help but feel agitated. She missed her sister so much.

Less than half an hour waiting, Cato already spotted Primrose running towards them, "There she is."

"Katniss!" Prim squealed and throw herself against her big sister.

"Hey little duck." Katniss gently lift her sister while they hug, "You've gotten heavier."

Prim just laughed and let go of Katniss to give Cato a hug, "I'm so happy you finally asked Katniss to marry you."

"I'm lucky she said yes." Cato chuckled.

"Well, it's not possible for her to say no to you, you know." said Prim.

The three of them got on Cato's car and head their way back to Katniss' parents' home. When they arrived, there's already guests. As soon as Katniss and Cato stepped inside, they got instantly mobbed by Katniss' relatives.

"The horror." Katniss whispered to Cato.

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'm here." he reached for Katniss' hand and the make their way to the crowd.

Every relative of Katniss' asks Cato how he proposed to her, while Katniss is being asks if how many children she and Cato plans to have.

"Okay, enough with the questions please. Let the love birds breathe." They turn to see Mr. Everdeen in the living room grinning. Katniss immediately rushed to her father, "I missed you daddy!"

"I missed you too sweetie. Now, let's have a talk young man." Mr. Everdeen gestured for Cato to follow him.

"The horror." Cato whispered to Katniss who just giggled.

"You'll be fine." Katniss kissed Cato briefly and he head for the direction Mr. Everdeen went.

When he got to the terrace, Cato see Mr. Everdeen smoking. He slowly open the sliding door hoping to not make any noise. He had always been respectful to Katniss' father. But they never really got the chance to talk personally.

"Oh, good. Sit down son." Said Mr. Everdeen. "Do you want some?" Mr. Everdeen offering Cato a cigarette.

Cato shake his head, "Oh no. I don't smoke sir. Thank you." he sat at the seat opposite to Mr. Everdeen. "I didn't know you smoke."

"Occasionally." Mr. Everdeen put his cigarette in the ash tray and lean back to his seat, "So, you asked my daughter to marry you."

Cato cleared his throat and tried to make himself comfortable. He can't help but feel intimidated by Mr. Everdeen's presence. "I did sir. And fortunately, she said yes."

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Wha- oh no sir. No. I'm just cold."

"Very well then. I'll get straight to the point." Mr. Everdeen sigh, "I know that you're a good man Cato. I've seen you grow, I consider your parents as one of my best friends, and I've seen how you are with Katniss. I just want to tell you that I cannot think any one more suited for Katniss. I've seen how she is with you and how good of an influence you are for her. And I thank you for that. I thank you for not giving up on my daughter."

Cato is speechless. He didn't expect to hear Mr. Everdeen praise him, "Thank you sir. I promise that I'll be the best man for your daughter. I love Katniss so much and I don't want anything more than to be able to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Stop calling me sir son. You're gonna have to work on calling me dad." Mr. Everdeen said, "I'm entrusting you my daughter and I expect you to take good care of her."

"I will." Cato sighed, "I will. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**_-Chapter IV-_**

It's been a month since Katniss and Cato got engaged. They are now two days away from their marriage. Cato have been busy working in his café and Katniss, while she's also busy for work decided to take over on deciding about the details of their wedding alone. Because of the inheritance Cato received from his parents, paying the fees of their wedding is now not a problem.

Since Katniss' boss in invited for their wedding, she's been granted an early day off to start her vacation leave. She's now on her way to Cinna's boutique for her bridal fitting along with her entourage. She was pleased to see that they are all complete and Cinna's work would be easy. Once they are done, she sent them all home so that they can prepare.

"Thank you so much Cinna." Katniss said.

"Hey, I want your wedding to be perfect." Cinna smiled at Katniss, "And speaking of perfect, I've got the most beautiful and perfect wedding gown for you. Come on."

Cinna led Katniss to the fitting room and show her what would be her wedding dress, "oh my God Cinna!" Katniss can't help but feel emotional because of how beautiful her wedding dress is.

"Do you like it?" Cinna asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it." Katniss gently sniff, "So much."

It's a sleeveless mermaid style gown, with a queen ann neckline, and an empire waistline, with a bare back. With the detailed embellishments of lace.

"Well, come 'on. Try it on." Urge Cinna.

Katniss nod and Cinna helped her put on the wedding dress. She stood in front of the mirror and can't help but feel amazed how the gown made her beautiful. "It's beautiful."

Cinna let out a small laugh, "You know what made it more beautiful." Katniss look at Cinna, "You. Cato is one lucky bastard."

"Thank you Cinna. You're such a great friend." Katniss hugged Cinna.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Johanna, "Whoa! Is that your dress?" Katniss just smirked at Johanna, "It's gorgeous. Now the guys at your wedding won't be easy to get the attention."

Katniss laughed, "Shut up Jo. You can hook up with Gale. Since you plan on hooking up with Cato's best man."

"Not a chance, I hate him." said Johanna, with her expression giving away just how much.

Cinna chuckled, "Wait here. I'll get your gown." He said.

"I got it here." They all turn and see Madge carrying the box of Johanna's gown. What surprises them more is Gale behind her.

"What are you doing here Gale?" asked Katniss.

Gale lowered his head and ruffle his hair, Katniss can see Gale's face getting flushed, "Oh. I'm just- we bump in to each other and I offered her a ride so…"

Johanna raised an eyebrow, "Right." She said smirking, her voice with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anyway, I'll just go." Gale cleared his troath and Katniss snickers, "I'll see you Catnip. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Cato how beautiful you look in your wedding dress." He wave and turn to Madge. "Bye."

The instant Gale left, Johanna burst out laughing, "You must be joking." She said directly to Madge.

Madge looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and Hawthorne? I didn't know that's your type Madge." Said Johanna still laughing, "Right, right?" she looked at Katniss who just shook her head and rolled her eyes on her friend, Cinna is smiling but keeping himself busy by fixing Katniss' dress.

"There's nothing going on with me and Gale Jo." Madge said handing over the box to Johanna, "In fact, he's asking for help."

"Really? With what?" Katniss asked.

"Not what." Madge turn to look from Katniss to Johanna, "Who."

Johanna stopped laughing, "Who?"

"Yes. Who."

"So? Who is it?" Johanna asked eagerly.

Madge let out a small laugh, "You really wanna know?"

"Wha- no. Of course not." Johanna and turn towards the fitting room.

Madge chuckled and help Cinna, "Is that true?" Katniss whispered to Madge.

"I don't think she's that dense. She'll know soon enough." Madge smiled.

"Okay, how'd that feel?" Cinna asking Katniss.

Katniss turn and look at herself in the mirror, "It feels much better now. Thank you."

"Good. Now, take it off so that I can work on it immediately and have it dry cleaned." Said Cinna before heading to the front of his store when a customer came in.

Johanna, done with trying on her dress approached Katniss and Madge, "So, what do you want for your bachelorette party?"

"I'm not aware I'm having one." Katniss is already getting dress to her normal clothes. She turn to Madge, "Am I having one?" Madge just smile and shrug.

Johanna sigh, "Come 'on, Everdeen. You have to have one. It's going to be your last day as Katniss EVERDEEN."

"It's not like I don't want to. It's just that I don't know anyone who would go besides you and Madge."

"We've got plenty of lady friends at work." Said Johanna.

Katniss rolled her eyes and sigh, "Like who?"

Johanna acts to start counting, "Our boss for one, she can go since she's invited to your wedding. That bitch Glimmer, the nerd Clove, and your husband's intern, Becky was it? And… huh, I guess that's them. But that'll work right? We don't need to be crowded. But if you want to, we can invite your mother."

"Jo!" Katniss said in a high pitch voice.

"Okay okay. We're not going to invite your mother. But you really have to have a bachelorette party. It's a protocol."

"By who?" said Katniss annoyed.

"You know, our horny ancestors." Johanna smirked.

Katniss raised an eyebrow to her friend, "See. Languages you used make me forget that you're an aspiring lawyer."

"What can I say, I'm fun and smart." Johanna laughed, "So what do you say? I'll organize the whole thing."

Katniss feeling tired to further go on with this discussion, let alone with Johanna just nod, "Okay. But for one condition."

"Nope!" Johanna grin and kiss her, "I'll see you both tomorrow night!" and then she left.

"She really is tiring, isn't she?" Madge said.

Katniss looked at Madge, shook her head and sigh, "You have no idea. I hope Gale can put a stop to it."


	5. Chapter 5

**_-Chapter V-_**

Katniss and Cato is at their apartment getting ready for their respective parties. For Katniss, a bachelorette party, and for Cato, bachelor's party.

"I sure hope this won't be a disaster. Jo is really a pain in the ass." Katniss sigh.

"She is. But you also need a little fun baby." Cato smiled and kiss the top of Katniss' head.

"Where's yours going to be?" asked Katniss.

"At the shop. I don't want to spend some money, so I told them the shop would do."

Katniss is done and just waiting for Cato to finish getting ready, "Good. Are there going to be any strippers?"

Cato looked at Katniss and smirked, "I don't know. Maybe."

Katniss scoffed, "Maybe? You know we have a strictly no strippers rule right?"

"We do?" Cato asked, quite amused by Katniss being jealous.

"Well, we do now."

Cato laugh, "That doesn't count. You should have told me that yesterday. And besides, how can I be sure that flirt would not try to sneak any stripper in your party?"

Katniss sigh, "I guess you're right."

Cato laughed even more when he see Katniss pouting, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Katniss eyeing Cato, "No lap dance."

"Okay." Cato give Katniss a lingering kiss, "Definitely no lap dance."

* * *

After half an hour Katniss arrived at Johanna's apartment and she can already hear music blasting from the speakers. She opened the door and see a crowded room full of people she doesn't know.

"Oh! There she is! The woman of the hour!" announced Jo, "Come on. Settle down bitches, we are all here to celebrate Ms. Katniss Everdeen's last day of freedom!"

Katniss immediately cover her ears because of the loud cheering, "Who the hell are these women Jo?!" Katniss screamed at Johanna's ear.

"Damn it Everdeen! Easy." Johanna shake her head and grabbed Katniss' hand, "They're employees in the firm"

"All of them?"

"All of them."

There's about 25 women inside Johanna's apartment and it's amazing that they all fitted in her apartment. Katniss saw Madge and approached her, "When did you get here?"

Madge talked closely to Katniss' ear, "Jo pick me up. She needed help in preparing. She's actually excited."

"I can see that."

And then Johanna speak with mike in her hands, "Okay ladies, let's form our seats in a circle. With our lovely bride to be in the middle. And let's start this party!"

* * *

The next morning, Katniss woke up in her bedroom, she look at the clock and it's still early. She sit and see Cato sitting at the couch looking at her, "What happened?"

"You got wasted." Cato grinned.

"How wasted?" asked Katniss while massaging her forehead. It keeps pounding.

Cato smile, "Enough to leave this message." Cato then clicked his phone with a beep:

**"Hey baby! I love you so so much. And if I caught you cheating on me with that stripper bitch you have there in your party, I'll kill you both."**

"Oh God!" Katniss groaned.

"There's more":

**"Hey baby! I'm getting hot. How about picking me up so we can have sex already. I want you to feel how hot I am right now!"**

"And this":

**"Cato! Cato! Cato! Cato! …"**

"And that goes on for another minute and a half." Cato chuckled.

Katniss felt her getting flushed and covered her face with both hands, "Oh my God! That is so embarrassing."

Cato get off his seat and sit beside Katniss, "I think it's cute. I just felt bad because the first time you got wasted, I'm not right there to see it."

Katniss pout at Cato, "You're being mean."

"I love you too." Cato laughed and kiss Katniss, "It's kind of amazing that even when you're fully wasted you didn't threw up."

"That's a good news," Katniss smiled. She then realize that she's naked, "Oh no! We did it?"

Cato chuckled, "No. Of course not. You're wasted and sweating, so I strip you off your clothes."

"And nothing else?"

"Nothing else baby." Cato said, "Well, I may have taken a few snapshots."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Katniss said.

"No. But don't worry. I promised you that our first time would be special and I intend to make it so." Cato hugged Katniss and kiss the top of her head, "Now, let's get ready. We have to go to a wedding in 6 hours."

* * *

After 2 hours of preparing and travel, Cato and Katniss arrived at her parents' home. Katniss is immediately rushed to her old bedroom where Cinna, Madge, and his team of make-up artist is waiting for her. While Cato is in Prim's room.

The next three hours passed by and both Katniss and Cato is ready for their wedding. Cato is first to leave the house along with Gale, Johanna, Prim, Madge, and the other parts of the entourage.

Cato and Gale shared a car, "How are you feeling bro?" Gale asked.

"Antsy, but I'll be fine." Cato is clasping his hands and can't stop from shaking.

"Dude relax." Said Gale patting him at the back, "I can tell you something though that you would for sure be looking forward to."

Cato turn to Gale, "What's that?"

Gale grin at Cato, "Katniss looks beautiful in her wedding dress."

Cato smile, "Katniss always looks beautiful no matter what she's wearing."

"Exactly, and I know Katniss is looking forward on seeing you in a tux. So relax."

Cato sigh, "You're right. I'm calm."

They arrived at the church and see that all of their close friends and relatives are already there. The only one missing is the bride.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, the entourage is lined up and the song for the procession starts: **THE ONLY EXCEPTION by PARAMORE (VITAMIN STRING QUARTET COVER)**

Cato cannot help but feel nostalgia as he stands and wait for Katniss' arrival. As time pass by and the song came to an end with Johanna the last to walk down the aisle, the standing security closed the main door and a second music started playing: **FOREVERMORE by REGINE VELASQUEZ (Original Pilipino Music)**

And as Cato watch intently for the door, it opened slowly and there. He sees the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever laid eyes on. And he's about to marry this woman. He's about to spend the rest of his life with her and he cannot help but feel contentment and excitement. As he knows that the best chapter of his life is about to happen.

As Cato watch Katniss walk towards him, he can't help but smile. He can feel tears slowly creeping in his eyes. And he can't do anything to stop it. Then he sees her, smiling back at him. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. He doesn't care if may are watching him, he's focus with only one person. He's only focusing on Katniss. The woman he's going to spend the rest of his days with.

Katniss can't help but feel an immense happiness. She's getting closer to the man she loves deeply. The man that she'll love… FOREVER.


	6. Chapter 6

**_-Chapter VI-_**

**_Cato:_**

_"Katniss, you have been my best friend, my first love, and my everything since I began to understand what love is. I have and forever loved everything about you. I take you as you are, loving who you are now, and continue to love who you are yet to become. I promise to listen and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will always love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us._

_I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create our home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you for who you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."_

**_Katniss:_**

_"Cato, I vow to love you, to cherish you, to trust you, to honor you, and to continue having faith in you. You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You are the reason that I continue to see the true beauty of life. You help me laugh my sorrows away, and you teach me to love unconditionally. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You make me feel free to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement for me, each day I rediscover you, how incredibly lucky I am to call you mine. You are my greatest boon. I am yours, you are mine, and of this we are certain._

_Today, I promise you this, I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follows. I will walk with you, hand in hand. And wherever our journey leads us, living, loving, and learning. Together, Forever."_

* * *

"Cato, hurry up. Cinna's show starts at 7." Katniss called on her husband. It's been a month since they got married. And for Katniss, every day since then has been the greatest days of her life that she strongly prays every night that it would never end.

"I'm coming", said Cato approaching his wife.

"Good, where going to be late."

"It's only 4 baby." Cato hugging Katniss from behind, "What's the hurry?"

Katniss giggled when she felt Cato breathe on her neck, "Well, Cinna told me that he have something he wants to show for his expo." Katniss felt Cato raise his lips to her ear and she shivers, "So, please stop that and let's go."

"Stop what?" Cato said brushing his lips slightly to her ear. And he felt Katniss shudder which made him smile.

Katniss cleared her throat and face Cato, "What you're doing."

Cato let out a small laugh, "I'm not doing anything." He then turn Katniss to face him completely with his arms around her waist.

"We don't have time for this right now Cato." Katniss chastising her husband. But she can't deny that she likes what Cato's doing, "So, stop teasing me." Ever since they first had sex in their honeymoon, Cato is always in the mood whenever they're alone.

Cato grinned, "Okay then." He tilt Katniss' chin and kiss her.

Katniss was slightly taken aback by Cato's kiss. His kiss is passionate but hungry and needy. Cato is still clutching her by the waist, she put her arms around her husband neck. He then move to kiss Katniss by her neck.

Cato chuckled, a low, throaty sound that vibrated through her neck as he kissed the spot just under her ear. He gently suck her earlobe that made Katniss' moan. Cato knows that her wife's weakness and turn on spot is her earlobes. He then stop to look at her, his gaze so full of passion that Katniss nearly melted right then and there.

When Cato's lips met hers again, Katniss couldn't stop the trembling of her body. She hung on tightly to her husband as he nibbled her lower lip, barely registering his fingers at her legs to the end of her dress. His hand slowly crawled its way up to her thigh until he reached her wet center that is only covered by her lace panties. And before Katniss realizes it, Cato's hand was inside her panties, rough fingertip circling her sensitive bud as his other hand works its way to lift Katniss' dress off of her and leaving her on her underwear. He then dipped one long finger into her wetness, then another, catching her cry on his mouth. He slowly lowered her panties off and work to unhook her bra. Letting them fall to the floor.

Katniss let her hands slide over his broad chest, her fingers mapping its way down to the clasp of his pants. She unbuttoned Cato's pants, kissing his neckline as she reached inside, wrapping her hand around his cock. He was big, smooth, and so hard against her palm as she stroked him base to tip. She groaned as she felt him slid his finger out and lift her so that she can wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the wall and leaned her gently against it. Holding her tightly with one arm, as he worked to remove his clothing with the other, he entered her with one long, smooth thrust.

Katniss' head threw back, her body feeling full by the sensation brought by Cato being inside her. She felt his lips wrapping around her chest and gently sucking on her nipples. She tightly hold on to him as he starts to move inside her. Sending pure and utter pleasure through her body. Katniss closed her eyes, giving herself up to the feel of his lips moving from her chest up to her neck, his body locked tightly to hers. Moving with him, she matched his movements as she gave herself over to passion.

She felt her body tightened as Cato's thrust came faster, more intense and more insistent. The tension build up gets stronger, exploding out of her core with a shocking intensity as she felt her reach her limit and Cato coming inside her.

Then she felt like she was floating. All of the tension slowly drifting away, Cato slowly set her on her feet and she collapsed in his arms. He led their naked bodies to the couch and hugged her against his chest and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry I came inside you."

Katniss raise her head to look at her husband and smile, "Don't worry. I figured, I'm ready."

Cato stroked his wife's flushed cheek and kiss her softly, "I love you Mrs. Hadley."

"I love you too. Now let's fix ourselves up." Katniss smiled, kissing Cato on his nose.

* * *

They arrived just in time for Cinna's Fashion expo to start. While watching the models strut on the catwalk, Katniss can't help but feel proud for Cinna by simply hearing cheers coming from the audience. The day before, she can see how excited her friend is for this event.

"I'm so happy things are turning out for Cinna." Katniss whispered to Cato.

Cato nod and smiled at Katniss. He is also proud how far Cinna have come and how much he have achieved.

The show is coming to an end once Cinna walk on to the catwalk. Cato and Katniss cheered hard for their best friend. They both can't express just how happy they are for him.

* * *

"Katniss! Cato!" Madge rushing to hug them and turn to Katniss, "I'm so glad you're here. Cinna's been looking for you."

"Katniss!" they turn to see a grinning Cinna towards them, "So? What do you guys think?"

"It's amazing Cinna! You've really come so far." Said Katniss. Cato standing beside her, agreeing.

"Really? Thank you! So, how about we go together to the after party?" asked Cinna.

Before Katniss could answer, "We can't." said Cato.

"Why not?" questioned Madge.

"We're just both tired." Cato's voice showing enough to sound tiring.

"That's okay." Cinna patting Cato on the shoulder, "I'll just see you both tomorrow."

Katniss just nod and kiss both Cinna and Madge. Then Cato led her out of the venue. They got in their car and pull out from parking.

Cato, about to pull in the driveway when Katniss looked at her husband's side and see two flashing lights heading for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Chapter VII-_**

Katniss slowly opens her eyes. All she can see is a road ahead of her, and she doesn't exactly know where it could be heading.

"Cato? Baby! Are you there?" she calls. Her voice echoed to her ears, she is filled nothing but confusion and worry. She's worried that something might have happened to her husband. And then she starts running down the road.

She keep running and running, until she realize that this road doesn't exactly take her to somewhere. She halt, and because of the sudden surge of emotions that she's feeling, she sat in the middle of the road and hugs her knees. Tears are starting to slowly flow from her eyes, "Where are you Cato?" she whispers.

She rubbed her eyes and there, just a few feet ahead of her, she sees a figure. She hastily get to her feet and run towards the figure. She stopped and smile, as she realize that it is Cato with his back to her. She reached for him, "Cato".

Katniss felt really happy when Cato turn to face her with a smile on his face. She instantly felt relieved and hug him, "I thought something bad happened to you."

Cato gently stroked the back of his wife and kiss the top of her head. He reached to tip her chin up so that he can look at her beautiful gray ones, "I love you Katniss. And I couldn't wish for a better way to go than with the person who makes me happy and content. I have no regrets. I will and forever love you, my Katniss."

Before Katniss could answer, Cato let go of her and started walking away from her, "Wait! Where are you going?!" She tried to follow him but she seems stuck to where she stands. "Cato! Where are you going?!" she calls. She suddenly feels uncomfortable and try hard to reach for Cato. But he just continued walking away from her.

He stop for a moment and turn to her with a huge smile on his face. Katniss then burst into tears repeatedly calling for her husband, "Cato! Cato! Catooooooo!"

And then, it suddenly goes dark.

* * *

"Katniss!"

"Katniss! Stay with us okay!"

"Stay with us!"

Katniss thought the voice is familiar. She tried to open her eyes but nothing happened. She suddenly felt a grave amount of pain all over her body. She wants to scream because of the unbearable feeling but she cannot seem to do so.

She feels like she's being dragged. She can't move her body. She can't make of what's happening. Why she's hurt and why is she being dragged.

She then felt something pierced her skin, and suddenly her consciousness about her surrounding starts to elude her.

* * *

Katniss slowly opens her eyes, her sight is blurry. She tried to reach and rub her eyes. She surveyed her surrounding and see a woman sleeping at a nearby couch.

She looked at the woman and realize that it's her mother. She inhaled softly and called onto her mother, "Mom?"

Her voice came out weak and low, but her mother must have heard her because Mrs. Everdeen immediately get off the couch and walk towards her, "Katniss? Honey?"

Katniss gently tried to lift her hand and reach for her mother. Mrs. Everdeen hold her hand and kissed it, "Oh my God baby!" her mother leaves calling for the doctor.

A few moments later, her mother returned with the doctor ahead of her and immediately check on Katniss. The doctor checked on her and sighed in relief, "Mrs. Everdeen, the worry is over." He said to her mother and turn back to her with a smile, "Welcome back Katniss."

"How long was I out?" Katniss asked.

"A week. But what matters is you're alright now."

Katniss, still weak and slightly confused tried her hard to return the smile. She looked at her mother and see her sobbing lightly, "Mom."

"Yes sweetie?" Mrs. Everdeen smiled at Katniss and rushes to her daughter's side.

"Where's Cato?"

Mrs. Everdeen's face fell and looked at the doctor, "Um- I'll be at my office. I'll leave you two to talk. If you need anything, just call me." and he left.

Katniss is still not averting her look at her mother who become uneasy, "Is something wrong?" she asked her mother.

"Um- just tired honey. I'll call your father so that he and Prim knows you're okay now." said Mrs, Everdeen trying to recover from her previous reluctance. As she was about to go out, Katniss grabbed her mother's hand.

"You didn't answer my question." Katniss squeezing her mother's hand gently, "Where's my husband?"

Mrs. Everdeen smiled at her daughter and kiss the top of her head, "We'll talk later when your father arrived."

Katniss felt too tired to further urge her mother for her husband's whereabouts. When her mother left, she instantly dozed off.

* * *

A few hours later, Katniss woke up when she heard indistinct chatter surrounds her. When she opened her eyes, she instantly felt happy as she sees her family and friends in her room. Her mother, father, and Prim is there. With Gale, Johanna, Madge, and Cinna.

"You're all here." Katniss said, and they all turn to look at her.

"Katniss!" Prim immediately get on the bed and hug her sister, "I was so worried!"

Katniss gently stroked her sister's hair, "I'm fine now little duck." She hugged her tightly, "It's good to see you." She looked at the people around her, "All of you."

She felt refreshed as she sees her family and friend's faces smiling at her, but somehow it seems off, "Where's Cato?"

The room feel silent, and Prim turn to look at her and give Katniss a confused look, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Okay," cut off by her father, "Darling, why don't you and Prim get some fresh air." Mr. Everdeen says to Mrs. Everdeen.

Mrs. Everdeen quickly collects Prim and get out of the room. While Gale, Cinna, Johanna, and Madge stayed silent and keeping their heads down.

Katniss instantly felt uncomfortable and anxious, "Dad, what's going on?"

Mr. Everdeen took a deep breath and figures that it's no use in hiding around the bush, "Katniss, sweetie." He sits beside Katniss and hold her hand, "Cato is-" he sighs and tried to hold back his tears, "He's no longer with us."

Everyone inside the room is holding their breaths and waiting for Katniss' respond. Madge and Johanna is gently sniffling, while Cinna sits on the couch with his hands covering his face, and Gale is behind Johanna stroking her back to comfort her.

Mr. Everdeen keeps a straight face and focused on Katniss as he continues to speak, "The night of the accident, Cato took the hardest impact. His side took most of the collision from the approaching car. The paramedics immediately rushed to the scene. They easily pulled you out but they had a hard time pulling Cato out. But they eventually did."

Katniss shut her eyes as she continues to her father. "The doctor said, they thought Cato would make it. He said, Cato keeps fighting to survive. He said that, Cato keeps calling your name. He keeps telling them to save you. But because of the impact, the doctor said it would take a miracle for Cato to survive. They managed to keep him. But we can't visit him. And then, earlier today, his doctor said his brain is dead. And as much as medical assistance they can provide so that he can still continue, there is a guarantee that he have no quality of life left. His doctor is waiting for your decision honey."

"Decide to what?" Katniss asked, still keeping her eyes close.

"If you want to still put him on life support. Attach him to those machine they attach for life assistance."

Katniss exhaled harshly, as the events starts to flash back on her memory. She remembered seeing the headlights coming for them, she see Cato looking at her, and she see Cato unbuckling her and push her out of the car. Katniss wants to cry right there and then, but no tears came out of her.

She opened her eyes and see five pairs of eyes focusing on her, "I want to see him."


	8. Chapter 8

**_-Chapter VIII-_**

Katniss can't help but feel helpless and mad at herself. She's mad, because she can do anything to help Cato. It hurts her to see Cato in this situation, where there's something attached to her husband. It hurts her that it is the only thing that can keep her husband breathing. She can see Cato suffering. And she don't want that. She's practical enough to know that by this kind of system, she's just prolonging the agony that Cato's feeling.

It's been a month now since the accident, from the first time Katniss saw Cato, nothing has changed. His brain is still dead. Dr. Plutarch told Katniss that they can't do anything about it. That this system is the best one they can provide. And for Katniss, this is the worst.

From the moment her father told her the situation Cato's in, Katniss wants to cry for her husband, but she can't.

She's sad, depressed, weak, tired, and lonely, but can't seem to shed even a single tear for her husband. She stayed looking at her husband through the window for another few minutes and head for the office of Cato's doctor.

"Ah, Mrs. Hadley. Good to see you're well." Dr. Plutarch greet her. "Please, have a seat."

Katniss head for the chair in front of Dr. Plutarch's desk, "Thank you. I'm here because I want to tell you that I've already made a decision."

Dr. Plutarch focused on Katniss and stayed quiet. Katniss continued, "I decided that it's time."

"Are you sure Mrs. Hadley?"

Katniss lowered her head and nod, "It wouldn't be fair for my husband to let him live this. He doesn't deserve this."

Dr. Plutarch sighs, "Very well then. I understand."

"Thank you." As Katniss was about to leave, Dr. Plutarch called her, "Yes?"

"I actually want to talk about something with you Mrs. Hadley."

Katniss return to take a seat, "About what?"

Dr. Plutarch sigh, "If I may, and please understand that this won't be easy for me assuming that this would be inappropriate. But I was wondering or rather hoping if you would let me take your husband's heart for transplant."

Katniss furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

Dr. Plutarch exhaled harshly, "It's just that I have a patient that is in need for a heart transplant, and your husband's heart is perfect condition and the perfect match to support this man. His family is willing to give a reasonable amount to the donor."

Katniss don't exactly know how to respond, but she can't easily neglect the fact that she can save another human just by accepting the offer. She thought hard and can't shake the fact that her husband can save another man's life. She knows that Cato would want that, and for her, the life of her husband would be for nothing if he's able to help another man live his life to the fullest.

"But I feel that this is an intrusion to not discuss it with you much early. So, it's completely understandable if you won't agree at all." Dr. Plutarch said.

"I'll let it." Katniss said, "I think there wouldn't be better to help than to help another man continue his life. I'm sure my husband would also want that."

"Wow! Thank you, Mrs. Hadley!" Dr. Plutarch shook her hands, "I'll guarantee you that it wouldn't go to waste. Peeta is a great man. He's about the same age as Cato. He-"

Katniss cut him off, "I'm sorry but, I don't actually want to know the information regarding the one who's needing my husband's heart. Actually that's my favor doctor. I'll donate my husband's heart but I don't want to have any connection with them. Knowing that it won't go to waste would be enough."

"Of course," Dr. Plutarch letting go of Katniss' hand, "But would you be willing to meet his father? For negotiations and formality."

Katniss sigh and nod, "I'll go now. Thank you doctor."

Dr. Plutarch smiled at her, "Thank you Mrs. Hadley, very much!"

Katniss just nod and left.

* * *

The next day, Cato's doctor called her for an appointment with a Mr. Mellark. They are about to meet at dinner at a restaurant near the hospital. Katniss is getting off for work when Johanna called her.

"Hey."

Katniss smiled at her friend, "Hey Jo."

"So, um, how are you doing?" Katniss can see that her friend is slightly hesitant.

"Jo nothing's changed."

Johanna sigh lowered her head, "Everything changed. It seems like you're not the same Katniss we knew and loved." Johanna reached for her friend, "Don't be like this. Don't contain yourself. Let us help you Kat."

Katniss just looked at her friend and smile, "I'm seriously fine. Whatever it is that you're worried about. Stop okay?" She looked at her watch, "I have to go. I'm supposed to meet someone in half an hour."

Johanna let go of her shoulder, "You'll call us right? You'll call us if you need us?"

Katniss nod, "Of course." She exited the building and hail a cab.

* * *

Katniss got to place on time, she immediately see Dr. Plutarch waving at her. She makes her way to him and see him not alone. There's a man seating beside the doctor, Katniss immediately notices the man's blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, Mrs. Hadley. Come seat", Dr. Plutarch rise from his seat and assist Katniss to seat.

"Thank you Dr." She smiles and look at the man seating in front of her.

"Okay then, Katniss this is Mr. Mellark. My patient's father."

Katniss offered her hand and the man shook it, "It a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mellark."

Mr. Mellark smile and Katniss can't help but think of her father, "The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Hadley."

"Please, call me Katniss."

"Katniss it is." said Mr. Mellark and chuckled, "Anyway, if I may, I want to tell you how much I'm grateful that you decided to give my son a second chance of life."

Katniss was slightly taken aback by the sudden honesty of the man in front of her, but it made her feel happiness that she can't imagine, "To be honest, I just want to make sure that my husband's heart would not go to waste."

Mr. Mellark smile, "Oh- it won't. I promise you Katniss. Peeta is a great man. I couldn't ask for a better son."

Katniss nod and smile, "Yeah, Dr. Plutarch told me he is great."

"Would you like to see him?" Mr. Mellark asked.

Katniss looked at Dr. Plutarch who is busy reading the documents he's holding and back to Mr. Mellark. She sighs. "Actually I think, I'd rather not." She saw Mr. Mellark's smile fell, "I mean don't get me wrong. I would like to meet him. But just, not anytime soon. I have to take care of my husband's um-"

"I, ah, I totally understand Katniss. I'm sorry if it looks like I'm forcing you. It's just that, I know he'd want to thank you personally. I know, that this is hard for you."

Katniss nod and lower her head, "No worries. As long as me and my husband can help, so that your son can have a second chance to live his life to the fullest. I hope, he can be happy."

Mr. Mellark reached for her hand and give a check, "I can't tell you how much this means to me. To Peeta. I sincerely hope that you stay strong and continue to live your life. Continue to do things that makes you happy. I'm sure your husband is looking after you."

Katniss but her lower lip as she tries hard to fight her tears from falling. She took a last look of Mr. Mellark and smile at him, "Thank you."

* * *

The three of them ate dinner and bid good bye.

The moment Katniss closed her apartment door, for the first time she cried for her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

**_-Chapter XI-_**

Katniss is now on her way to the cemetery to visit her husband. Today is Cato's birthday. It's been two years since, and the love she's feeling for him is still the same. She knows that Cato's looking after her, and in return, she's doing her best to stand on her own feet. Katniss now only thinks of making her husband proud.

By the time she arrived at Cato's grave, she sees a bouquet of tulips resting on the tombstone For the past two years, since she first started to visit Cato she would arrive there with a bouquet of tulips already placed on her husband's grave and she have no idea where it come from. She tried asking her friends and they all denied visiting Cato's grave alone without her.

She sat on the grass like she always does. Set up Cato's framed photo stare at it for hours. Katniss can't help but smile while staring at the photo. Cato's faced looks refreshing. He's all smiles, his blue eyes is stunning, and his hair is messy but fits him perfectly. Cato's chiseled jaw that she loves so much and his lips that showers her sweet kisses every day.

Katniss placed her own bouquet of flowers besides the other one, "Looks like there's something you're not telling me baby." Said Katniss.

She sighs and pick it up. And she saw inside, a card. Katniss reached to retrieve it and search for any note, but there's none. With a slight disappointment, she put them down but kept the card on her hands.

* * *

It's already noon when Katniss decided to leave and head for Cinna's boutique. By the time she arrived, Johanna and Gale is there, "What are you both doing here, I thought you're on a date?"

Gale and Johanna started to date each other, two months after Cato's funeral. Katniss is happy for them, even if their personalities is totally opposed with each other. But it may have been a good influence for Johanna, she stopped hanging out on bars and clubs like she always does.

"Cinna called us. He said, you invited him and Madge for lunch." Said Johanna.

"So, we decided to join." Gale said as he approach Katniss and hug her tight.

Katniss groan, "Gale- I can't breathe."

Gale let go of his cousin, "Sorry, we just missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Katniss smiled at her friends.

"Okay," they turn and see Cinna and Madge standing behind them, "Should we go?"

* * *

They all head for a diner just two blocks away from Cinna's boutique. This is the first time they all ate together since Cato's passing. Katniss can't deny how much she missed the feeling when she's with her friends. They are happily eating and telling stories about their respective days. When someone approached their booth.

"Katniss?"

They all turn to see who it is. Katniss felt quite shocked to see who is it, "Mr. Mellark." She stood and shook Mr. Mellark's hand, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Mr. Mellark smile at her, "Yes. It is rather a pleasant coincidence."

Katniss turn to look at her friends who's eyeing her, she cleared her throat and introduce them, "Um- these are my friends."

"It's a pleasure." Said Mr. Mellark, "Well, I'd better go. I don't want to spoil your meal. Good to see you again Mrs. Hadley."

Katniss just nod and smile at Mr. Mellark. She settled in her seat and see that her friends are still focused on her, "What?"

"Okay, who is this Mr. Mellark?" asked Johanna, "Kinda old for you babe, don't you think?" she remarked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut it Jo." Gale elbowed her.

"Ow!" she roared at Gale, then turn to Cinna and Madge who's raising their eyebrows at her, "What? I'm just saying. You're all thinking about it."

Katniss sighed. Nobody knows, even her family that she agreed to donate Cato's heart to save another person. And now, she's sure that the people she's with now would not let her off easy.

"It's not like that."

She stopped and look at her friends who's eagerly waiting for her explanation, "He's the father of Dr. Plutarch's patient."

"Who's Dr. Plutarch?" asked Gale.

"Cato's doctor." She said, "Anyway, Dr. Plutarch has a patient who needs to undergo a heart transplant, but they can't find a donor. So…"

"You donated Cato's heart." continued Cinna.

Katniss stare at her friends and see them having the expression of disbelief, "Did I made a wrong decision?"

The four of them looked at each other which made Katniss felt a little off. The way their responding to her makes her think back if what she did is right two years ago.

"Not at all," said Cinna. He reached for Katniss' hand, "I think what you did is a very brave thing."

"You think so?"

"Yes," said Madge, "We just can't believe that you can make such a decision." Katniss shifted to Madge, her stare questioning, "You know," Madge continued, "Letting go of Cato's heart."

Katniss shook her head, she never thought of it that way, "I didn't. I could never."

"What pushed you to agree to that?" Gale asked.

Gale, Cinna, Johanna, and Madge, looking at Katniss intently waiting for her answer. Katniss stare back at them searching for the words to say.

She exhaled harshly and cleared her throat, "I don't really know. Look, I could never give up Cato. I love him. Even until now, I still love him so much. That time, when Dr. Plutarch asked me about donating his heart to his patient. It just felt like I have to do it. You know, to help."

Katniss shut her eyes and continue, "I realized that for the past 20 years I've known Cato, I never really got the chance to do anything for him. I realized that I was that one who's depending on him. And every time I see him at the hospital, I feel mad about myself because even at the last moment of his life, I'm still not able to do anything for him."

She opens her eyes and see her friends watching her as tears slowly starts to creep its ways of her, "I decided to help that man who's needing Cato's heart so that even for the last time, he's able to save another man's life."

Katniss bites her lower lip to keep the tears from falling. Johanna grabs her by the shoulder and hug her, "You know, you may not realize it but you have always been Cato's remedy."

She looked at her friend who's studying her, "What do you mean?"

"It means, you're the reason why Cato is such a good man," answered Gale, "So, there's no reason for you to regret what you did. Not now, not ever. What we think, doesn't matter."

She smiled at them, she can't help but feel that her friends is protecting her from the pain, hurt, anger that she's feeling towards herself.

"Thanks guys."

Johanna let go of her, and they all resume eating.

"We can be your substitute Cato if you want." Johanna whispers to her. She just let out a small laugh.

* * *

After eating, the five of them decided to part ways. Gale and Johanna proceeding on their scheduled date, Cinna and Madge returning to the boutique, and Katniss decided to pay Cato a visit again.

Katniss parks her car to a spot with only a few feet away from her husband's grave. She quickly get off her car and make her way towards the grave while holding the picture frame. She nearly there when she sees a man setting a bouquet of flowers in her husband's tombstone.

Katniss stopped with a few feet away wondering who this man is.

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

She completely startled the man as he hastily fixed the flowers before turning slowly to her. As he turn to face her, Katniss felt the air is slowly getting out of her reach. She never felt this breathless for someone other than Cato.

The man in front of her have his eyes locked on her. This man have the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen and it's staring directly at her grey ones. She feels like she's being pulled in.

Katniss shut her eyes and shake her head. Trying to steady her breathing. She can't explain the feeling she's feeling now.

"Are you alright?"

Katniss opens her eyes slowly to see the man is looking at her with worry. She quickly avert her stare to avoid locking eyes at this man, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

She tried to calm herself. She softly inhaled and exhaled before turning to face this man, "I am. You didn't answer my question, who are you?"

Katniss can't help but observe the face of this stranger as she eagerly waits for his response, the earlier established blue eyes, chiseled jaw, pinkish lips, and his ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead. This man is clearly handsome.

"Oh- I'm sorry. You must be Kat- I mean, Mrs. Hadley." the man gently wipe his hands at his jeans and offered it to Katniss.

"I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark." He said with a smile on his face that clearly made Katniss melt inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**_-Chapter X-_**

Katniss is in deep wonder. She never thought that she would be able to meet this man. The man who now holds her husband's heart. The way this encounter makes her feel, is very unsettling. She keep herself in a reasonable distance from him, reluctant to take Peeta's extended hand to her.

Peeta can see that Katniss is hesitant to shake his hand, "Sorry, little too early?"

Katniss can feel her face getting flushed, "I'm just really not a hand shaker." She lied.

"Oh," Peeta lowered his hand to his side, "That's okay, neither am I", he let out a small laugh. He understands Katniss' discomfort since this the first time they met.

Peeta can't keep himself from studying Katniss. He can't deny that he's in awe about how beautiful Katniss is. Since he first heard about her agreeing to donate her husband's heart just to give him a second chance of life, he vowed that once he meets her, he'll do every way he knows possible to extend his gratitude. He didn't realize that he's staring at her until Katniss speak.

"Uh- why are you leaving flowers at my husband's grave?" Katniss asked, she's staring at him intently. She can feel her face getting hot just by looking at him, and she doesn't like it one bit.

Peeta still smiling focused his gaze on the grass and reach for his nape trying to hide his own flushed face, "Well," he starts and let out a harsh exhale before looking back at Katniss who's still staring at him intently, "My father told me everything."

Katniss raised an eyebrow at him, "Everything?"

"That my donor is your husband. And that you want nothing to do with us." Said Peeta who let out a small laugh.

"And?"

Peeta sigh, "Well, I promised to myself that if the transplant goes well and I live, I'll do every way I know to express my gratitude to you and your husband. So, for starters, this."

"You leave flowers every week?"

"No. Not every week." Peeta ruffled his hair, his cheeks getting flushed, "Um- Everyday?"

Katniss' unsettlement is immediately replaced by amusement of Peeta's shyness. She can't help but let out a small laugh, "You're kidding? Everyday?"

Peeta raise his head to look at her, "I wish."

"Wow." She said while shaking his head to shake away her urge to laugh, "Why would you do that?"

Peeta shrug, "I told you, to express gratitude, and I was kind of hoping I'd run into you. And now, I did. And it only took me two years."

Katniss just smile and walk towards her husband's grave, "Can you believe this guy?" She put down Cato's picture frame and sit on the grass. She looked up at Peeta and patted the spot beside her. Without wasting any second, Peeta sit beside Katniss.

"So, again," Katniss turn to Peeta smirking, raising an eyebrow at him, "Everyday?"

Peeta ruffled his hair again, "Is that bad?"

Katniss' smile widens still staring at him. Peeta's shyness seems to fascinate her, "No. But it's too much. I think my husband would appreciate you leaving him flowers once a week though." She reach for the flowers and arranged it, still smiling.

Peeta chuckled and stare at Katniss. As he continues to stare at her, he begins to feel breathless. He can hear his own heartbeat, deafening his ears. His smile slowly diminishes, he can't help but feel amazement by what he's feeling right now just by looking at Katniss. He can feel his heartbeat getting fast that it almost hurt. He raise his hand to touch his chest as it continues to beat fast. He grips his shirt and close his eyes. He then felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Peeta opens his eyes and see Katniss looking at him. Her expression filled with concern.

Peeta can feel himself getting calm by Katniss' touch, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Katniss can't help but feel worried, "You don't look fine."

Peeta shakes his head, "It's um," he sighs and tried to keep his breathing steady, "It's the heart. I guess I'm still not used to it."

Katniss removed his hand from Peeta's shoulder, "Oh, are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled at Katniss at nod "Yeah."

Katniss kept gazing at Peeta still not able to shake away her worry which baffles her more. She's feeling an unreasonable amount of concern for the man she just met.

Peeta looked at his watch and turn again to Katniss. Both of them was startled of how near they are with each other. Katniss back off and stood up, "I, uh, I have to go."

Peeta also stood up, "Oh, okay. I should go too." He watched as Katniss collects Cato's picture. She turn and extend her hand to him, "I thought you're not a hand shaker." Peeta asked with a smirk.

"I guess I could make an exception." Said Katniss.

He then reach to take her hand. When Peeta's finger touch hers, Katniss felt a slight spark that caused her take her hand back, "Know what, I changed my mind."

Peeta clearly confused and disappointed just nod and put his hands in his pocket, "Next time maybe?" he asked.

Katniss bit her lip uncertain how to respond. She knows she wants to see him again but she's also sure that she can't, "I don't think-"

"You know," Peeta cutting her off, "Even if you say no about seeing me again, we would still have a chance of running into each other here."

"How would you know? It took you two years."

"It did." Peeta sigh and smile widely at Katniss, "And look where we are now."

She can't deny that she's impressed with Peeta. To visit Cato every day for two years just to meet her is really moving. Katniss is still wondering what it is that makes her want to see this man again. What makes her want this man to be a part of her life. As she continues to lock eyes with Peeta, she can feel herself surrender to what she's feeling right now.

"I'd like to see you again Katniss." Peeta said to her with his charming smile that makes Katniss' cheeks flushed and breathless. There's no denying that he has that effect on her as she does with him.

Katniss completely letting herself surrender to this overwhelming feeling just sigh, "I guess, I could make an exception."


	11. Chapter 11

**_-Chapter X!-_**

After a couple of days, Katniss is at work when she received a text message from Peeta. Before they part ways, they exchanged numbers. From the moment she arrived at her apartment, their encounter keeps on replaying in her mind. It made her feel happy but restless at the same time. Her mind keeps battling of the thought that what she's feeling towards Peeta is a sign of betrayal to her deceased husband, on the other hand, her heart says otherwise. She spent the night trying to cope her mind and her emotions to be attune with each other.

Katniss is already at the middle of her shift when Peeta texted her:

**Hi Katniss, I'm wondering if you're free this afternoon.**

- **Peeta**

She spent the next 15 minutes looking at the message not sure if she should answer. She can't deny the excitement she's feeling because of the fact that she can see Peeta again.

"Anything interesting?"

Katniss look up and see Johanna peering at her from her own cubicle next to her. Johanna is looking at her intently, "You seem bothered and happy."

She sigh and put down her phone, "Just trying to figure out something."

"Figure out what?" Johanna is now on her cubicle sitting on her table.

Katniss knows now that she have no option but lay it out on Johanna. Her friend is very insistent and would annoy her to spill something if she have to. She lean back on her chair before turning to look at her friend, "Okay, I'll tell you something. But what I'll tell you is for your ears only. Got it? Gale can't know."

Johanna smirk at her, "Ooh… are you finally seeing someone again?"

Katniss gasp at Johanna, "Wha- No. I mean, I don't know. I haven't seen him again."

"So there is someone!" said Johanna with a huge on her face, "Spill."

Katniss inhaled deeply before telling her friend everything, "Remember when we ate together a couple of days ago? You know, when you met someone acquainted to me."

Johanna nod remembering the encounter, "The recipient of Cato's heart's father, sure. What about him?"

"Well, after we separate, I decided to visit Cato. And he's there."

Her friend leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her, "I didn't know you're in to old guys."

Katniss shake her head, "No! Not Mr. Mellark." She sigh, "The son."

"The son! Oh my God! Is he hot? He should be, considering his father still has it."

Katniss raise an eyebrow to her friend, "What is your problem?"

Johanna chuckled, "What? I'm just saying." She smirked and lean closely to Katniss, "Is he yummy?"

"Yummy?"

Johanna let out a small laugh, "You know, the expression you immediately have when you see someone so hot that you know that someone can easily get you off your sexual frustrations."

Katniss laughed, "Why are you so disgusting?"

"Hey! Don't judge me there's a reason why Gale is so into me." Johanna said, her voice haughty.

Katniss rolled her eyes Johanna, "The reason being?"

"I can be dirty and fun! You know, Gale is not decent as you think he is."

"Oh my God! I don't want to know about you and Gale. Can we please go back to me?"

Johanna laughed, "I'm sorry, you know how I am." She leaned back and again crossed her arms in front of her, "Okay, serious. This bothers you why?"

Katniss exhaled harshly, "He kind of have this effect on me."

"What effect?"

"Well," she starts, "When I saw him, I instantly felt something. Like I'm being breathless. My heart starts to beat fast. I'm just in pure awe."

"Whoa! He's that hot?"

"I guess so. And I don't normally feel that. The last time I felt amazed at someone is with Cato. And not just that, when I tried to shake his hand I felt a spark."

Johanna looked at her questioningly, "Spark?"

"Yes. And he just brushed my hand with a finger. A finger Jo!"

Katniss stopped when she saw Johanna staring at her intently, "I don't know what to think right now. I mean, I want to see him. But I know I can't. What do you think I should do?"

Katniss knows that Johanna is outgoing but when it comes to this situation, nobody can understand her best but Johanna.

Johanna who seems to be in deep thought just continued to stare at Katniss.

"So?" Katniss asked.

"I think you're thinking too much babe. It's been two years since Cato died. If you want to see this guy, then go."

"I can't."

"Okay, why not? And if you're going to answer me that it would feel like betraying Cato, you're wrong."

"Is it not?"

Johanna sigh, "No. Look, even I know Cato would not want you to contain yourself."

"I don't."

"You do. Just by asking me what you should do proves it." Johanna reached to touch Katniss by her shoulder, "Listen Kat, Cato's whole life has been dedicated to make you happy. And as far as I believe, it doesn't stop at his death. If seeing this man would make you happy, then see him."

Katniss looked at Johanna with wonder, "Damn! When did you get so wise?"

Johanna removed her and stood up, "I'm always wise. That's why I'm your friend. Anyway, I'll go deliver something. Let me know how it'd go."

As soon as her friend left, Katniss took her phone to reply at Peeta:

**Yes.**

It didn't take a minute when Peeta replied:

**Great! I'll see you at 4. I know a great coffee shop just downtown. See you!**

* * *

Katniss is now on her way to the coffee shop Peeta directed her. She parked in front of the shop, she can already see Peeta inside. Peeta's face is exactly the same as she remembers it. She can't really deny that he is stunningly handsome. And she tries her best to avoid comparing Peeta and Cato, they are two of the most beautiful person she had encountered in her whole life.

Before stepping out of her car, she glance at the rearview mirror to check on her face. As soon as she felt satisfied with her look, she grabbed her bag and get out of her car.

When Peeta immediately saw Katniss coming in, he stood up at his seat and waited to open the seat opposite to him for her. He can't help but feel overwhelmed with the happiness he's feeling by seeing Katniss, "You look great."

Katniss smiled at him as he assist her to seat, "You look nice too."

Peeta return to his seat, "It's really good to see you again."

Katniss who's surveying the menu, glanced at him with a smile on her face and nod.

Peeta can't understand what he's feeling right now, he can feel his cheeks slowly getting flushed. He's been out on a date with women before, but this is the first time he felt shy and nervous in front of one. Katniss is different that most of his dates. Her presence makes him happy and restless at the same time. He can't help but feel conscious about how he look and smell.

"Are you okay? You look uncomfortable." Katniss asked him, staring at his eyes directly.

"I'm just hot." Peeta blurted out.

Katniss chuckled, "What?"

Peeta curse under his breath, "I mean- damn, - I mean, it feels hot."

Katniss bit her lip to contain her laughter but a wide small still plastered at her face, "It is isn't it?" she then move to remove her blazer, "Should we order? I'm starving."

* * *

They spent the next hour enjoying their meal and making small talk. Katniss stars to feel comfortable as the time pass by. Peeta also started to let loose and be natural with Katniss. He decided to shift their conversation, "So, um- if you don't mind me asking, how did your husband died?"

Peeta immediately felt stupid for asking the question when he saw Katniss' expression. Her smile slowly fell and she lowered her head, shifting her focus on her drink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- Shit!" Peeta said under his breath. He started to panic as Katniss continues to ignore him. He tried to reach for Katniss' hand when she speak.

"It's a car accident."

Peeta slowly take his hand back as Katniss raise his head to look at him. Her expression is gentle, "We were on our way home from a friend's show. When we were halfway out the driveway when I saw a car approaching. He, uh – he unbuckled me then push me out. It all happened too fast. Then I just woke up in a hospital bed a week later."

Peeta continues to watch Katniss as she turn to look down at her hands, "I'm sorry he didn't make it."

"He did. Only it's not different from being dead." She turn to look at Peeta who's looking at her questioningly, "He's brain dead. The only way to let him continue breathing is by machines, he doesn't have that much of a chance to survive without it. I, uh, - I decided to let him go."

Peeta is speechless. He tries to find the right words to console Katniss but none came to mind. He just stare at Katniss who's face remain calm and gentle, "Anyway. That's where you came in. Dr. Plutarch said that he has a patient who's in deep need of a heart transplant."

Peeta lean back at his seat and sigh, "Yeah. I was actually hopeless at that time."

Katniss stayed silent waiting for Peeta to continue, "Before that, I've been in that hospital room for almost two months waiting for a heart donor."

"That long?"

"Before that, I've been experiencing frequent heart failure." He stopped to look at Katniss who remained focus on him, "Then one day when I was going to work, I just felt my chest tightened and the next thing I know I'm at a hospital."

Katniss continued to stare at Peeta who's staring back at her. Before she realize it, she reached and hold his hand, while they continue to lock eyes with each other. Peeta gently tightened his grip at Katniss' hand.

"Thank you." He said.

"What for?"

"For giving me a second chance to live my life."

Katniss turn to look at their hands, just by feeling Peeta's hand holding hers gives her a feeling of security. She look up to see Peeta smiling at her.

And at that moment, she knew, she wants Peeta in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

**_sorry for the late update. got stuck with school works :) please continue supporting this story. thank you!_**

* * *

**_-Chapter XII-_**

Katniss and Peeta stayed a little longer talking about their respective lives. Katniss can't believe how comfortable she feels with Peeta, even though this is the first time they spend their time together, officially that is.

They spent the next hour talking and laughing with each other that they didn't even seem to bother noticing how close they are with each other and how they let their hands holding the other also not bothering to let go. When Katniss noticed that it's slowly getting dark, she decided to call it a day.

"How about I drop you off?" Peeta asked as they make their way outside, hand in hand. He can't help but feel flushed by how soft Katniss' hand felt in his.

Katniss turn to look at Peeta who's smiling at her charmingly that also made her flushed, "I have a car."

"Oh- uh, okay." Peeta ruffled his hair with his other hand, "I'll walk you to your car then."

As they slowly approach Katniss' car, she can't help but glance at their hands. It made her smile to see and feel Peeta's hand in her. She can feel her face getting hot, she reach her chest as her she felt her heart beat accelerate.

"Katniss,"

She look up and see Peeta standing in front of her with a worried look, they're already in front of her car, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said and smiled at Peeta, "Just tired, I think."

"Sure you don't want me to take you home?"

Katniss just smiled again at him and shook her head. She reach for her keys in her pocket and unlock her car, before turning to Peeta who's still not letting go of her hand, "I, uh,- I had a great time."

She can't help but smile as the sight of a blushing Peeta is in front of her, "Oh my God, are you actually blushing?" she raised an eyebrow at him, teasing him.

Peeta gare at her, "Wha- No." he said and cleared his throat, "I'm just too hot."

Katniss let out a small laugh, "You already said that."

Peeta joined Katniss at her laughter, "Well, it's true."

Katniss stopped to smile and look at Peeta whose face is still flushed, "Proud, are we?"

"Yes," he responded with an equally attractive smile at Katniss, "Now, get on your car before I change my mind of you not letting me take you home."

"What about you?"

"I still have to do something." Peeta assisted her as she gets on her car, but before she close the door, he slightly squeezed her hand.

"I'd like to see you again Katniss."

Katniss grins at Peeta, "Of course." She gently tug his hand making him bow, as she gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Peeta felt instantly hot as her soft lips touches his skin. It made the hair of his body stand up, as he felt a spark rushed though him.

Katniss grins at Peeta as he turn to look at her, clearly surprised. She's also surprised by how bold she is with him, but she can't help to bring herself neglect about her feelings towards him, "Bye Peeta."

Peeta just nod and move as Katniss close the door and drove. He can't still believe just how things are going well with him and Katniss. Slowly, he felt his heart beat hasten. He reach for his cheat and grip his shirt as he smiles to himself. This is the first time he felt this breathless because of a woman.

He made his way to his motorcycle, which he parked at the other side and drove. He needs to go somewhere. A place that he wants peace. He needs to go to him.

* * *

As Katniss arrived at her apartment, she realized she's too tired to do anything or rather, because of a blissful feeling, she can't seem to manage to do anything. She let her body fall onto the couch, about to close her eyes when her phone ringed.

Annoyed, she reached for her bag and took out her phone, "What?!"

"Whoa there!" said Johanna on the other line, "Cranky, are we?"

Katniss sigh, "What do you want Jo?"

"Details!"

Katniss immediately sat down by the sound of Gale's voice, "Details of what Gale?"

"Come on Katniss! You're date."

Katniss reached to rub her forehead, "Jo! You told Gale."

"Well," said Johanna, "I told everybody."

"Hey Kat!" said Madge and Cinna.

Katniss instantly felt exasperated, "Hey Guys! Jo, you're such an ass."

"So, what happened?" asked Cinna, "Or, hold your thought."

"Why?" Katniss asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wait for us!" Madge said.

"What?! Guys!" Katniss squeal at her phone but the connection was already dead, "Oh, great!" she sighs and lean back to her couch.

* * *

Peeta is sitting on the grass, looking at the tomb in front of him. He can't explain why is it that whenever he feels restless, it immediately vanish when he goes to Cato's grave. For the past two years, this has been his routine.

"Sorry man." He said, "I don't actually know what to say, since this time it's about someone who's really important to you."

Peeta sighs as he continues to stare at the tombstone. Right now, he's puzzled. He don't know what to do. He knows that what he's feeling towards Katniss is really strong, so strong that he can't afford to oversight it.

"I can't help it," he started, "Whenever I see her or even just think about her, my heart just keeps beating faster and faster like it's about to go out my chest."

He reach for his chest, "Which is more unsettling, I never felt this kind of feeling towards anyone, until now. So, I wonder if it's me or you. But I know, in my mind that I really like Katniss."

Peeta reached to ruffle his hair, "It might be even more than like." He turn to look at the sky, "I guess… I love her."

He return his look at the tombstone directly to the name of Cato, "Please help me."

* * *

Katniss is laying on her couch when a ceaseless knock interrupted her peaceful mind. She stomp her way to open the door and got more annoyed to see her friend's grinning faces at her.

They made their way inside all staring at Katniss, she sighs, "Good things just keeps on coming don't they?!"

"Don't be snarky," Johanna said with a huge grin on her face, "Now spill!"

Katniss, surrendering to her friends make her way to sit between Cinna and Madge, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Who is he?" Gale asked.

"Where'd he take you?" Madge asked.

"What's he like?" Cinna asked.

"How'd it go?" Johanna asked.

"Okay," Katniss first looked at Gale, "Who's he? His name is Peeta, he's the one who received Cato's heart."

Then turn to Madge, "He took me at a coffee shop, it's a really nice place."

Then to Cinna, "What's he like? He's charming and sweet and a gentleman."

"And," she turn to raise an eyebrow at Johanna, "How'd it go? Pretty good, actually."

"So are you going to see him again?" Madge asking her friend.

"Of course she is! You are right?" said Johanna.

"Yes but, I don't know when."

"How about you take him lunch with us, so we can meet him?" Cinna suggested.

"That's a great idea, let's see how hot really he really is!" Johanna chuckled.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Gale nudge Johanna who just rolled her eyes at him.

Katniss let out a small laugh, "We'll see. I think he's a busy guy."

"Are you sure about this Catnip?" Gale asked. All of them looked at him. Gale is quite serious and Katniss don't like it one bit when Gale turns serious.

"Sure about what?"

"You, dating this guy. Considering that he has your husband's heart."

"What about it?" Johanna asked, "Peeta and Cato is two different person."

"I'm not actually saying that they're the same. It's just that, what if at some point, what this man feels for Katniss is not really his."

"Are you kidding?" Johanna slightly raising her voice at Gale, "There's no way what you're saying is possible."

Katniss, Cinna, and Madge just continue to look on the two. Katniss can't help but wonder about what Gale's saying.

"Why are you getting mad?" Gale asked Johanna.

"Because, you're ruining this. Katniss deserves to be happy!"

Gale stopped and look at Katniss who's continuing to look at them eagerly. And then turn again to Johanna who's clearly mad at him. He again turn to Katniss, "Catnip, I'm sorry. I'm just being illogical, I guess."

"Damn right, you are!" said Johnna.

"I said I'm sorry." Gale tried to reach and hug Johanna, but she just shove him off.

"Okay! Break it up!" Cinna and Madge are now heading for them trying to calm Johanna. She now ranting about some other girl that Gale's been flirting with.

Katniss is now at a deep thought. Is it really possible? Could Peeta and Cato become the same man?


	13. Chapter 13

**_-Chapter XIII -_**

"Hey!"

Katniss shook her head and look up to see Johanna peeking at her cubicle with a questioning look, "Did I miss something?"

"Only 30 minutes of my life, you're not even listening to me." Johanna said.

Katniss sighs and reach to rub her forehead, "Sorry. I guess I'm still sleepy."

Johanna move out from her cubicle and sat at Katniss' table, "What are you on about?"

Katniss let out a harsh breath and lean back at her chair, "Nothing."

"Is it about Peeta?" asked Johanna.

Katniss look at Johanna and raise an eyebrow at her, "Why do you assume that it's about Peeta?"

Her friend scoffed at her, "I don't assume. So, what about him?"

Katniss shook her head, "I don't know. I can't shake the thought of what Gale said last night."

Johanna grunt, "You shouldn't be listening to that idiot. That lying son of a bitch!"

"Hey! Don't call my aunt that!" Katniss said smacking Johanna's leg softly.

Her friend sighs, "Sorry. I'm really angry at that bastard! That sneaky bastard!"

Katniss looked at her friend with concern, the only time she saw Johanna this angry is when she got dumped by her last boyfriend, "What happened?"

"What happened is that your cousin is a complete ass! Did he really think that he can fool me?! I'm not stupid! Do I look like a simpleton?!"

Katniss let out a small laugh, "Look… Yes but no. What did he do exactly?"

Johanna steadied herself and move slightly closer to Katniss, "Okay get this, yesterday we were supposed to eat dinner together. I got off work a little early and decided to surprise him so, I decided to go to the university. And when I got there I saw that jerk all over at some other bitch."

"Then what?" Katniss asked. She's not entirely sure if she wants to meddle with Johanna's relationships, the only time she tried to butt in with Johanna's business is when her friend is literally at her knees crying her eyes out because of a jerk who totally screwed her up. Even though Gale is her cousin, she can admit that Gale can be a real ass.

"What'd you think I did?" her friend said smirking at her.

Katniss gape at Johanna, "Oh God. Please don't tell me you made a scene?"

"Hell no! I'm too classy for that skank."

Katniss rolled her eyes at her friend, "So what did you do?"

"Well, even though my ears are flaring up and my urge to break their faces really sinking through my skin I'll gladly let you know that I successfully kept my cool."

"Good for you. And then what?"

"I casually walk to them, and then really surprised Gale. So I guess my intention for going there is clearly met. He started to explain some nonsense and I told him to shove his pathetic explanation right up his ass."

Katniss laughed, "Huh. You're together when you went to my apartment."

Johanna reached to scratch her forehead, "Yeah. I came to Cinna and Madge after and he followed me. Then, I actually forgot about it when Madge asked where you are."

"Glad to know that I'm of some help with you forgetting and remembering."

Johanna sighs, "Anyway, your jerk of a cousin is never getting close of this fortress again. And back to what we are actually supposed to talk about. You should not think about what that ass said last night. It's completely implausible."

"Is it? Even if it's implausible, you've got to admit it's possible."

"Yeah. In soap operas." Johanna scoffed.

Katniss exhaled harshly, "So what you're saying is I have nothing to worry about?"

"Yes and don't let anyone get into your head. You're the only one who knows yourself best and what or who can make you happy." Said Johanna who's pointing on her with every word she says.

"Is this right though? Me getting involve with someone again?"

"Do you want to get involve with Peeta?"

Katniss nod, "I do."

"And would that make you happy?"

She shrug at her friend, "I- I guess so."

"Then it might be right." Said Johanna who keep her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I hope it is right. Because I would do feel guilty that I might compare Peeta and Cato."

Katniss sees Johanna looking at her seriously. "Hmm."

"What?" she asked her friend.

Johanna lean close again to Katniss, "I just realized that you stopped referring to Cato as 'your husband'."

"So?" Katniss said raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Johanna shook her head and smirked, "Nothing. I think you're off to a good start. Invite him for lunch so we can meet him."

"I don't know, he may be busy."

"Try. Anyway," Johanna stood up and fix herself before getting out at Katniss' cubicle, "I'll see you at the meeting. I have to go deliver something."

When her friend is already out of sight, Katniss picked up her phone and decided to call Peeta. With only one ring, Peeta is on the other line.

_"Hey! What's up?"_

Katniss' heart started to beat faster with just the sound of Peeta's voice. She can't help but smile, it is still lively as ever, "Well, my friends are wondering if you'd want to go eat lunch with us."

_"Yes sure! I'd love to."_

"Great, I'll just text you the time and place then."

_"Great!"_

"I'll see you later."

_"Okay! I can't wait to see you Katniss!"_

* * *

Peeta is full of excitement he's going to see Katniss later. He's been meaning to call her and invite her for dinner but he's quite nervous. He can't bring himself to stop thinking about her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He immediately fix himself before greeting the customer. He works at their family bakeshop. It has been their family business for as long as he can remember.

Peeta works with his father and two older brothers. But today, he's in charge of the store. Mr. Everlark have been busy arranging the settlement with his divorce. Peeta and his brothers were never fond of their mother. They rarely see her that's why he can never bring himself to feel sorry for his mother when she came to his father one night begging to take her back. As his brother would put it, she was never a mother to them.

Peeta is quite happy with how the way things are turning out with his life. Ever since the day he received as heart from a donor that gave him a second chance of life, he tried his best not wasting another second. And it became more meaningful now when he finally met what could be the most wonderful woman he have ever laid eyes on.

Katniss is as perfect as he had pictured her. Peeta has always felt the anticipation of meeting her from the first time his father told him about her. Although, it was a one-time meeting, his father talks about Katniss enthusiastically. From that instant, it is not only gratitude, he felt that he need not only to thank her for saving his life but he felt like it would be his responsibility to make her happy.

And now that that chance is already handed to him, he won't waste any of it. All he is waiting for now is for Katniss to officially let him in.


	14. Chapter 14

**_-Chapter XIV-_**

Katniss is standing outside of the diner, waiting for Peeta. She feels excited and anticipation to see his face again. As she continues to look on, she saw Gale approaching.

"Hey'a jerk." She greeted him smirking, not trying to hide her voice having the tone of mockery.

"Great," Gale covered his face with one hand trying to hide his face showing any kind of embarrassment, "She told you huh."

"Well, she told me how you tried to explain yourself out of your obvious cheating and got you a respond of her telling you to shove it up your ass." Katniss said smiling widely at Gale, who's clearly embarrassed as she carries on of teasing him.

Gale sighs, "Would you stop mocking me? I'm already six feet under here. And you're supposed to be on my side."

She chuckled, "Says who? You brought this on yourself brother. And quite frankly, you're lucky Jo let you live."

"She didn't even let me explain." Gale reached for his nape and continue to look down avoiding Katniss' stare.

Katniss is really astonished as to how her cousin can be a complete idiot, "Explain what? How you slipped and fall into that tramp's mouth? You were caught red-handed. I doubt that whatever smartass explanation you have in mind is going to work."

Gale looked up and gape at her, "Hey! It wasn't my fault. And why are you being snarky?"

Katniss scoffed, "Really? You have to ask? You know I hate cheaters Gale! Why did you have to be one! And whose fault is it if it's not yours? You're better than this Gale, are you actually getting your brain drained at work that you have none left when you're not working?"

Before Gale can answer, they were interrupted by Peeta, "Something wrong?"

Katniss turn to look at Peeta who's staring at her and Gale, "No. Everything's cool." She cleared her throat and reach for Peeta, "Um- Peeta, this is my cousin Gale. Gale, Peeta."

"Hey." Gale nod at Peeta.

"Hi." Peeta reach out a hand for Gale and they shook hands, "Peeta Mellark."

"Let's go in." said Katniss. Before she and Peeta go inside, she turn to see Gale leaving, "Aren't you going in?"

"I'd rather not. I should wait until things cool down."

Katniss sighs and walk towards Gale, "Come 'on, they're still your friends."

"I know. I just don't have the balls to face Johanna now." Gale gently rubbed his eyes, "Catnip, if it's not too much to ask can you do me a favor?"

She continues to look at her cousin who's also looking at her intently.

"I know, you're mad at me right now. But I was hoping you can help me. Please."

Katniss knows that Gale can be a jerk, but she also knows that he's good for Johanna. She can see that Gale loves Johanna and for this one, she might be mad at him for cheating on her friend, but she also knows that Gale would stop at nothing to make things right, "What is it?"

She saw Gale's face light up, "Can you please tell Johanna that I really am sorry. And I'll be waiting until she's willing to talk to me again."

Katniss sighs and hug her cousin, "Okay."

Gale smiled at her, "Thanks Catnip." He then turned to Peeta who's looking at them, "Anyway, nice to finally meet you man."

Peeta nod and give Gale a small smile, "You too."

"I'll see you Catnip."

"See you."

When Gale is out of sight, Katniss and Peeta go inside and head towards the booth where her friends are sitting.

Her friends stopped chattering when they saw them approaching. She swears she heard Johanna and Madge gasp, "Hey guys, this is Peeta."

Katniss don't know if she's going to laugh or what by the look of Johanna and Madge's faces. She turn to look at Peeta, who's staring at them with a confused look.

He shifted to her and lean closely to her, "What's with them?" he whispered.

Katniss let out a small laugh and shrug before looking at Cinna, who's grinning at the corner staring at Johanna and Madge. Cinna glanced at Katniss, "Do something." She mouthed at him.

Cinna smiled and snap his finger in front of the two ladies, "Okay girls. Wake up!"

Johanna and Madge slightly shook their head. Johanna stood up and offered her hand to Peeta, "Sorry, it's not every day we see a God. Johanna Mason."

Peeta chuckled and took her hand, "Thank you. I'm quite flattered."

Cinna moved slightly so that Peeta can sit beside Katniss. Peeta, extended his hand to Cinna and Madge. Johanna then hailed for a waitress so that they can all place their order. Katniss can't help but feel pleased as to how her friends are treating Peeta. Johanna and Madge, clearly can't both take their eyes off at him.

"So, Peeta, what do you do for work?" asked Cinna. As their food is slowly being served.

"I work at a bakeshop." Peeta answered with a smile on his face, "It's a family business."

"You bake?" asked Madge.

"Ah- Yeah. I've been taught how to bake since I was 5."

"Nice," said Johanna, "Maybe sometime you can show me how to bake." She said with a flirty expression on her face.

Katniss is amused to not even care of Johanna hitting on Peeta. She and Cinna would just look at each other and let out a small laugh.

Peeta just chuckled, "So um- what about you guys? What do you do?"

"I own a boutique, I design clothes." Said Cinna.

"Wow." Peeta said under his breath.

"I work as his assistant." Said Madge not bothering to look away from her food, clearly avoiding eye contact with Peeta.

"Well, I," Johanna started, "Work with Katniss."

"Really? You're a lawyer too?" asked Peeta. His tone shows a hint of surprise.

"Okay, why is that surprising?"

"Nothing." Peeta smiled and looked at Katniss.

Cinna laughed, "You gotta admit Jo, it is quite surprising."

Johanna rolled her eyes at him, "So Peeta, how is your new heart working for you?"

"Jo!" Katniss' voice is exasperated, "You don't ask questions like that!"

"No, it's okay," Peeta said smiling at Katniss, before turning to Johanna, "It's been going well actually."

"How about when you first had it transplanted?" Cinna asked, "Did you feel any different?"

"Not really, although, I can't shake off the habit of anticipating any heart failure that may happen at any moment."

Katniss just continued to look on her friends questioning Peeta. She's feeling angry at her friends but also feels eagerness to hear Peeta's answers. She have her hands fisted in her lap when she felt a hand hold them. She looked down to see Peeta's hand enclosed at hers.

Katniss look up to see Peeta's face flushed and smiling at her sweetly. The anger she's feeling slowly vanished and started to feel calm. She smiled back at him, equaling his sweet one.

They stayed staring at each other when the realization slowly sink on her and turn to look at her friends who's looking at them, grinning. She felt her face get hot.

* * *

After a while, it's already time for them to return to work. Cinna and Madge made their way back to his shop.

"I'll go on ahead." Said Johanna winking at Katniss. She then hailed a cab and immediately get on it.

Peeta walked Katniss to her car, "Your friends are really nice."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Katniss asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, if I have to admit it, Johanna seems a lot of work." He said, slightly hesitant.

Katniss laughed, "You're not wrong there."

Peeta felt glad to hear Katniss' laughter. He reach to grab her hand and grip it gently as they are closing in on where she parked her car, "Although, I think you two best complement each other's character."

"Is that so?"

"Well, yeah. Cinna and Madge are like in the neutral zone."

Katniss chuckled and reach for her keys, "Anyway, are you going back at your shop?"

Peeta sighs, "Yeah, I kind of just asked my brother to look after it. It's his day off, so…"

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, I'm glad I got to see you today."

Katniss smiled at him and reach to open her door, but Peeta beat her to it, "Well then, I'll go now."

"Okay, drive safely."

Peeta still holding Katniss hand, he tug it gently so that she would face him as he forms himself to kiss her on the cheeks. Katniss is expecting it so she move to turn to him, but what would be a simple good bye kiss on the cheek is not what greeted them.

As Katniss turn to face Peeta, their lips met. And not Peeta nor Katniss wants to break off the kiss.

Peeta slowly shut his eyes and cup Katniss' face. She also let her eyes close, as her lips continues to kiss Peeta's. She felt her arms move on their own as they make their way around Peeta's neck. He then clutch her by the waist with one hand and the other holding Katniss' head.

They both felt their breathing getting heavy as Katniss slightly open her mouth as she felt Peeta's tongue brushed her upper lip. She can feel their body is now close to each other.

Peeta is about to enter Katniss' mouth with his tongue when they heard a phone ring. They both stopped and look at each other. Both breathless and flushed. Peeta slowly, let go of Katniss. She let go of Peeta and reach for her phone.

"What?"

_"What do you mean what? Where are you? You're going to be late!"_

"Right, I'll be right there."

_"Did something happen? Tell me!"_

She dismissed the call and turn to Peeta, "It was Jo. I have to go."

Peeta nod, "Of course."

Before Katniss get on her car she again put her arms around Peeta and kiss him sweetly. She smiled at him at put her forehead against his, "I'll see you soon."

Peeta also smiled and put his arms around Katniss, "Very soon."


	15. Chapter 15

**_-Chapter XV-_**

Katniss quickly make her way back to her cubicle after the meeting. Johanna quicken her pace to catch up with her, "Hey Everdeen!"

Katniss groan and turn around as Johanna closing in their distance, "What do you want?"

Johanna caught up with her, grinning and they both walk their way to their cubicle, "Don't be so coy. You know what I want. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Means something definitely happened."

Katniss groan, "That reminds me, I talked to Gale." She glanced at Johanna and see her face turned serious.

Johanna cleared her throat, "I- I don't care."

"Really? Not even an ounce of curiosity?"

"No." Johanna's voice is firm. Katniss started to count on her mind and it took Johanna 10 seconds before turning to face her, "Dammit! What does he want?"

"Well, he asked me to tell you that he's really sorry." Katniss said as they continue to walk towards their cubicle.

"Is he now?" Johanna sighs, "That's just unfortunate. I don't accept apologies."

Katniss stopped and faced Johanna, "Come 'on Jo. You're not even giving him a chance to defend himself?"

Johanna crossed her arms in front of her, "No! A chance is only given for the sole reason of a person defending himself because of the fact that he's done nothing wrong. And Gale did something wrong! He cheated on me! So he doesn't deserve any kind of chance. For all I know, he would just use it to come up with a smartass excuse to hide his culpability!"

"Okay, I get where you're coming from. You're skeptical. But Jo, this is Gale we're talking about." Katniss can understand what Johanna's saying, but Johanna also knows Gale as well as she knows her own cousin.

"Exactly! It's Gale. Of all people, it's Gale!" Johanna looked down at the floor and shook her head, "I've put him in a pedestal Katniss." Her voice turned soft almost like a whisper.

Katniss reached to touch her friend at her back. Between the two of them, Johanna is the strong one so she cannot bear to see her friend like this. The last time she did, she wasn't able to do anything for her, "Okay, I'm not going to insist you on talking to him. For now. But please do."

"Why bother?"

Katniss sighs, "Because you both love each other. Are you really willing to just give it up like that? Are you really going to let some girl get between you and Gale?"

Johanna looked up at her. Katniss can see tears forming at her eyes, "But Katniss, he cheated on me."

"I know, and I hate him for doing that to you. But Gale is still Gale. Quite frankly, I don't think Gale would cheat on you on purpose. I don't think he would cheat on you, ever." Katniss let out a harsh breath, "Well, voluntary that is, because you know, he already did."

Johanna laughed, "You and your cousin can be both such an ass but I love you both."

Katniss joined in the laughter, "Well, I got that from you. And I'm starting to think Gale caught it too," She slightly distanced herself at her friend, "Wow! You're really contagious." She said still laughing.

"But look where it gotten you," Johanna said when they reached their cubicle and they both started to fix their things and get ready to get off work.

Katniss raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Johanna smirked at her, "You managed to find an extremely rare creature."

"Creature?"

"Yes! You're God of a boyfriend. Damn! I envy you! He's clearly yummy."

Katniss sneered at her friend, "He's not my boyfriend. And stop calling him that."

Johanna laughed louder, "I'm just kidding. But you got to admit, he's really hot. Managed to get me wet just by looking at his face that's clearly carved to perfection."

Katniss groan, "Ugh! Why are you so nasty?"

Johanna just laughed at her, "But kidding aside, help me out here. You let him hold your hand but he's not your boyfriend?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at her friend, "Is that wrong? You do that all the time. You let guys who is not your boyfriend hold your hand. Come to think of it, you let them hold more than your hand."

"Hey! How is this about me?"

They both gathered their things and left their cubicle, Katniss can't help but laugh at Johanna's consistent defensiveness.

As they are closing in to the main door, Katniss saw Peeta just outside the building leaning at a motorcycle. She tried to blink spontaneously to see if what she's seeing is real, she even reached to rub her eyes when Johanna grabbed her arm.

"Isn't that Peeta?" asked Johanna.

"Oh good. You can see him too."

As soon as they exited the building, Peeta immediately approached them, "Hi."

"Hi." Katniss smiled at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, my dad came to the store so I get to get off early." Peeta felt his face get flushed, so he shifted his gaze at the floor, "I'm actually wondering if I could give you a ride home."

Katniss looked at Johanna who's smirking at her, nodding, and giving her a two thumbs up. She looked at Peeta again whose still looking at the floor. She take a deep breath and reach to touch him by his shoulder, "Sure."

Katniss saw Peeta's face light up and smile at her more captivating than ever. He grabbed her hand, "Is my motorcycle okay for you?"

Katniss glanced at the motorcycle parked behind Peeta. It's going to be the first for her to ride a motorcycle, Cato never allows her to ride one because he says they're completely dangerous, "Is it safe?"

Peeta can see Katniss' cautious expression, "You've never ride one before?"

"Uh- No. Cato never allows me to ride one. He said it's unsafe."

Peeta then squeezed Katniss' hand making her shift her gaze at him. He smiled at her sweetly, "Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Katniss stare at Peeta in amazement and just nod, "What about my car?"

"Don't worry about it!" Johanna said. Katniss and Peeta both looked at her, "I can park it at my apartment, you can come get it tomorrow." She tell them and wink.

Katniss sighs, reach for her keys and toss them to Johanna, "Not one scratch! You got me?"

Johanna catches the keys, "Copy that!" then left.

* * *

After a few minutes, Katniss and Peeta arrived at her apartment. Her hands are still shaking from the motorcycle ride.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked her with an alarmed expression.

She walked and make her way to her couch and settled her feet on coffee table, "I'll be fine."

"Sorry, I guess I should have brought my car instead of my motorcycle." Peeta sat beside Katniss and hold her hand, stroking it gently.

Katniss can feel her nerves getting calm and covered her eyes with arm, "No. I liked the ride."

Peeta chuckled, "You're just saying that."

She take a peek at Peeta not removing her arm, "Is it that obvious?"

Peeta let out a small laugh, "Don't worry, I won't bring my motorcycle next time." He then reached to remove Katniss' arm, and touch her cheeks.

Katniss closed her eyes as she felt her face getting hot from getting flushed, "That's better."

Peeta moved to bring himself closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Katniss opened her eyes and looked at Peeta, who's staring at her intensely. She can feel some kind of force pulling her in. She can feel herself getting lost from his stare.

Peeta can feel his breathing get heavy as he continues to stare at Katniss' beautiful gray ones. As they both slowly closed their distance, Katniss can almost feel the hotness of Peeta's breath. With only inches apart, she wrapped her arms around his neck and close her eyes. Peeta also closed his eyes and is about to capture Katniss' lips with his when they heard a phone ring.

"Son of a-", Peeta cursed under his breath. He reached for his phone inside his pocket with his arm still clutching Katniss' waist, "Sorry."

Katniss just smiled at Peeta and curl herself placing her head on his neck, as he answers his phone.

"Yeah?"

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm with Katniss."

_"Oh, sorry. Is this a bad time?"_

"What is it?"

_"Well I need you to look at the store until 8. My attorney wants to discuss something with me. Could you come here now?"_

He sighs and looked at Katniss, "Okay. I'll be there in 15."

Katniss opened her eyes and stare at Peeta with a questioning look.

"I have to go back to the store. My dad, suddenly have to be somewhere."

"Okay." She said smiling at him. She can see Peeta is hesitant to leave, she put her arms around him again, "Go."

Peeta sighs and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry."

Katniss chuckled, "Don't be."

"It's just that, I don't want to leave yet."

Katniss pushed Peeta slightly to face him, "You can always come back." She closed their distance and briefly kissed him on his lips, "Now go."

Peeta smiled at Katniss before bringing her hand to his lips, "I'll see you."

As soon as Peeta is out of her apartment, she let herself fall into the couch and immediately dozed off.


	16. Chapter 16

**_-Chapter XVI-_**

Peeta arrived at their bakeshop with still two minutes to spare. He was greeted by his father who's already prepared to leave him in-charge of the shop, "Oh, good. You're finally here. Listen, I might not make it in time for closing time so…"

"I got it," Peeta cutting his father, "Just go, if you have to."

"Thanks son," his father heads for the door, but before he leaves, he turn to look at Peeta, "How is Katniss?"

Peeta whose busy tying his apron looked at his father, "She fine."

Mr. Mellark just nod, "That's good to hear. I'm sorry if I may have interrupted your time with her."

"It's good. Things are actually going pretty well."

Mr. Mellark continued to stare at him, his look full of worry, "Just be careful okay, Pete."

"With what?"

"With Katniss. You may not realize it by now, but I'm sure somewhere along the way, confusion may occur."

Peeta knows exactly what his father is talking about. He's been preparing himself, so when that time comes, he would be ready to give it his best, "I will."

His father sighs, "Well, I'll be going now. Clean up before closing will you?" "Oh, and if customers stopped coming by 8:30, you can already close the shop. I'll see you at home."

As soon as his father left the store, he placed himself behind the counter, waiting for any customer to come in. Peeta can't help but constantly check his watch for the time. It's now exactly 8, and he is repeatedly wishing to himself that there won't be any customer going to come in the front door any time soon. He hopes for the time would move faster.

* * *

After a while, Peeta decided to close up since there's no customer any more. He can't stop thinking about Katniss. He feels hot, intensely hot. He keeps thinking about her lips, and the way it feels against his. Her soft skin, her flushed cheeks, and her beautiful gray ones staring at him passionately.

His breathing becomes heavy, his heart beating crazy that it might come out of his chest. Peeta tried hard to calm himself down, taking deep breaths but it doesn't seem to do him any good.

"Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. After he's done locking up, he hastily grabbed his motorcycle key and took the direction to Katniss' apartment.

* * *

Katniss had been awake for a little while now, although she remains lying at the couch with her arm covering her eyes. The heat she's feeling inside her body has been bothering her. All she can think about is Peeta. Katniss gently bit her lip as she recall the feel of Peeta's tongue brushing her lip. Her thoughts was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

Katniss quickly fix herself and head for the door. She's completely surprised to see Peeta standing in front of her, "Peeta, what are you doing here?"

Peeta reached to touch her face as he tries to catch his breath, "Katniss…"

Before Katniss could ask what's wrong with him, Peeta lunge at her and their lips clashed with each other. The kiss is hungry and desperate, but passionate and sweet at the same time. Peeta seize Katniss by her waist as he deepens the kiss. Katniss felt her knees weaken, she's completely overtaken by bliss.

Katniss can feel her body get hotter than before. As soon as she wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck, he led her to step back as he closes to door before lifting her up. He gently lay her down to the couch and settle on top of her.

Peeta brushed Katniss' lips with his tongue making her open her mouth. As soon as he enters his tongue inside, Katniss let out a soft moan and suck his tongue. Peeta move his hand from her waist to her legs, as he softly bit her lip and shift his lips from hers, kissing her cheeks, jaw and settling at a spot under her ear.

"Peeta…" Katniss gasps, as he nibble her earlobe. She gently pushed Peeta making them both sit up.

"I'm sorry," Peeta says. Katniss just stare at him intensely making him look at her questioningly, "Katniss?"

"Are we doing this?"

Peeta started to feel panic, "Oh shit! I'm sorry Katniss! I didn't know what's gotten into me, I just-"

"Peeta…" Katniss reached for Peeta's hand and grip it tight, "Answer me."

Peeta let out a deep breath and smile at Katniss, "Only if you want too. I don't want to force you. I don't want you to regret something that I've done."

Katniss shake her head, "I want to. As far as regretting, I don't know. But I really want to."

"Katniss…" Peeta tip her chin up, "I love you."

Katniss stared at him at first. She then nod and started to smile, "I'm glad."

She closed their distance and meet Peeta's lips with her, kissing him sweetly and passionately. Peeta, of course, is kissing her back. He put arm around her waist with his other hand cups Katniss' face.

Katniss put her arms around his neck tugging him gently more close to her. She felt him deepen his kiss making her moan against his mouth. They both kiss each other with pure hunger and greediness. She lower her hand to the end of his shirt and took it off.

Peeta gently lift Katniss and settle her on top of him making her straddling him. Katniss can feel Peeta's erection beneath her, and felt him get even harder as she moves on top of him. The friction caused by their joined bodies is making them both crazy.

Katniss grabbed onto Peeta tightly as she continues to move on top of him. Peeta tucked his hand under her shirt gently caressing her back, and make his way to the hook of her bra. He unhooked her bra as she lets it fall on the floor.

Katniss gasps and bit her lip as she felt his hand on top of her breast. She continues to grind over him as she clutch a handful of his hair. Katniss can feel herself getting wet as Peeta took her shirt off. He removed his lips from kissing her lips and trailed kisses on her neck, to her collarbone, making his way down to her breast.

Katniss threw her head back as she felt Peeta nibbled her nipple. She grabbed his head and pull him closer to her chest as he starts to suck her nipples. Katniss is now moving faster on top of Peeta and the feeling is now becoming unbearable, "Peeta…"

Peeta stopped Katniss from moving making her look confused. Peeta just smirked at her and smoothly lay her down on her back. He started to kiss her on her lips, her neck, her chest, down to her navel and briefly halt to take off her shorts and underwear.

"Oh my God!"

Katniss moan loudly and threw her head back as she grabbed Peeta's head. She can't stand the sensation of Peeta's tongue on her. It's driving her wild. Her hips move on their matching every stroke Peeta makes with his tongue. Katniss can feel something building inside her.

She then grabbed Peeta's by the shoulder pulling him upward. Katniss reached for the button of Peeta's jeans and hastily unbutton his pants. She dip her hands inside and grabbed his cock.

"Katniss…"

Katniss is quite amazed how big and smooth Peeta's cock felt on her palm as she stroke his length. She removed his pants as he settle himself on top of her.

"I want you Peeta," she whispers, sending shiver all over his body.

With Peeta settled on top of Katniss, he looked at her lovingly that earned him the sweetest smile from the woman she truly loves. He returned his lips on hers and with one thrust, Peeta and Katniss becomes one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update :) Got stuck with school works. Anyhow, i'll try my best to update this story every other day. :) Stay tuned and please continue supporting Just another love story. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews. :) it is very much appreciated. :) ;)**

* * *

**_-Chapter XVII-_**

Katniss woke up the next day to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. At first she blinks her eyes spontaneously caused by confusion as to who is the one cooking at her kitchen. She was about to leave her bed when she felt the cold feeling against her naked body caused by the air condition.

She went and rummage her closet for a cover and settled for a large jersey owned by Cato. As she survey her surrounding while the smell of delicious breakfast continues to take advantage of her hunger, little by little the events of last night slowly creeps their way into her mind. The memory of her and Peeta making love is enough to plaster a huge grin on her face.

The feeling of Peeta's body pressed against hers is still fresh. Peeta is gentle and passionate, but also rough at the same time. She can't help but smile and touch her lips, the feeling of Peeta's lips is still lingering in hers. She decided to head for the kitchen and sit on the counter as she watches a topless Peeta busying himself preparing breakfast.

Katniss continues to stare at Peeta with amazement as to how skilled he is when it comes to cooking. Katniss never learned how to cook, even when Cato was still alive, Cato never really taught her to cook. Cooking while his shirt off is also a mannerism of Cato, she smiles at the image of Cato preparing her breakfast every single day. She misses her husband a lot, and she can't deny the slight resemblance of Peeta and Cato. But she also knows, that they are two different people, and either way, she's happy.

"Good morning." Peeta greeted her with a huge smile on his face.

Katniss smiled back, "Morning stranger."

Peeta lean into her and kiss her softly, "Sleep well?"

"I did. What are you making?"

"Bacon and eggs. And some cupcakes."

"Ooh! Yum!"

Peeta smirked at her, "Let's eat then."

* * *

They spent few minutes eating in silence, probably because of hunger until Peeta asked Katniss, "Listen, my father wants me to invite you for dinner tonight."

Katniss looked at Peeta with a questioning look, "Really? Why?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, he kind of actually knows what's- um, - what's going on with us."

"Oh…" She shifted her gaze down to her food.

Peeta bit his lip, "Are you mad?" When Katniss refused to answer him, he immediately panicked and started to ramble, "It's just that, I can never really hide something from my dad. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Okay."

Peeta gape at Katniss, "What?"

Katniss looked up at Peeta and smile at him, "I said okay. I'd love to have dinner with you and your father. He's a good man."

Peeta sighs in relief, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked smirking at him.

He let out a harsh breath and reach for her hand, "You really have no idea just how much effect you have on me."

She smiles at him, gripping his hand gently, "See, that's where you're wrong."

Peeta looked at her, confused.

"I do know just how much. Because you're doing the same thing." She then, reach across the table to grab his face and pull him close to her.

She kissed him with pure greed and desire. She didn't wait until she felt his tongue brush her lips, this time, it's her tongue that boldly intrude his mouth that he wholeheartedly allowed.

As they continue to wrestle each other's mouth with their tongue, Peeta tug Katniss' hand lightly and led her across to him, making her settle on top of him. But before Katniss can totally straddle on top of Peeta, she removed her mouth from his and smirked at him. She then make her way down to her knees, settling herself in the middle of Peeta's legs.

Peeta bit his lip when Katniss pulled down his pant revealing his big, smooth and now hard cock. He breathe deeply as Katniss started to stroke his length, making it harder. Just the feeling of how hot her palm is against his is driving him mad, and the feeling becomes more intolerable as soon as he felt Katniss' hot breath against his bare skin.

Katniss can't resist the urge of taking Peeta to her mouth, she continues to stroke him with a medium pace as she licks the top of his cock.

"Katniss…" Peeta's voice is breathless and gently grabs a handful of Katniss' hair.

Katniss never done this before even with Cato. But seeing how hard and big Peeta is, she can no longer avoid the urge of wanting to suck him. She's now going to put her mouth on him. Wrap her soft, sultry lips around Peeta's cock.

"Fuck!" Peeta cursed under his breath as Katniss put him on her mouth.

Katniss is sucking him hard and fast, savoring Peeta's cock sliding in and out of her mouth. She can feel herself getting wet between her legs. She ignored the fact that she failed to put on underwear.

Peeta's entire body felt a jolt of electricity as he hold on to Katniss' head. He kept his hold on her hair gentle as he moves his hips matching the rhythm of her mouth sucking his cock. But he can't take it any longer, as much as how her mouth felt good wrapped around his cock, he wants nothing more than to be inside her.

He tug Katniss by her arm and sit her on top of him, pointing his erection to her wet center. And with one thrust, Peeta is again inside with the woman she loves. They stayed for a moment savoring the feeling of their conjoined bodies.

"Peeta," says Katniss whispering at his ear, her voice is husky and breathless, "I love you."

And with those three words, Peeta started to move his hips with a fast pace making Katniss moan loudly with his every thrust. Katniss threw her head back as she tries to match his tempo.

"Peeta!" she screamed, as Peeta fastens his mouth onto her nipples, one after the other. They are both breathing heavily, as she grinds on top of him grabbing a handful of her hair.

He started to move quicker while she continues to move on top of him. He can feel her tighten around his cock hinting of her getting close to reach her climax. Peeta stood up lifting her, as he thrust faster and harder.

"Oh God! Peeta!" Katniss threw her head back, tightening her arms around him, the tension building, making her explode as reached her limit. Peeta, continues to thrust in and out of her until he felt himself reaching his own limit.

"No! Don't pull it out. Come inside me." Katniss whispered at him.

With one hard thrust, Peeta relieved himself inside Katniss. He carefully put her down and lay her on the couch, resting his head on top of her chest. Both of them, catching their breath.

Katniss then started to play with a lock of Peeta's hair, twirling it on her finger, "I'm safe today. In case, you're wondering."

Peeta raise his head to meet her eyes, "Say it one more time."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm safe today."

He chuckled, "Not that, the other thing."

Katniss stare at him for a moment before slowly giving him a sweet smile, "I love you."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Katniss can't stop fidgeting on her seat as Peeta carefully park his car in front of his house.

"What are you so nervous about?"

Katniss gape at Peeta and shook her head, "I'm not nervous."

He chuckled, "You face says otherwise. What is it?"

She let out a harsh breath, "It's just that, I haven't seen your dad for a long time. And the last time I did…"

Peeta reached to grip her hand, "Hey, it's going to be fine. Besides I'm here."

Katniss bit her lip and smile at him, "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Peeta gave Katniss a lingering kiss before getting off his side and make his way to assist her.

As they are closing in to the door, Peeta's phone ringed.

"Hello?"

_"Pete! Where are you? I've been calling you for half an hour now."_

"Relax. I'm already here."

_"What?! You're here?! Is Katniss with you?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"Get her home now!"_

"What are you talking about Asshole?"

_"I'm serious! Get her home now!"_

"I'm hanging up."

_"Wait! Pete-"_

Peeta turn to look at Katniss who's staring at him intently, "Who's that?"

"My brother."

Katniss stare at him questioningly, "Why? Where is he?"

Peeta sighs, "Inside."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why is he calling you then?"

Peeta laughed, "I don't know. He's crazy."

Peeta then rang the doorbell, and with only one ring the door opened. His smile instantly fell and his face became serious but his hand not letting go of Katniss.

"Pete!" His father greeted them, "Hello Katniss." Smiling warmly at Katniss.

"Good evening," Katniss smiled at Mr. Mellark but winced when she slowly felt Peeta's grip getting tight.

She's about to shake Peeta's hand off her, when she saw him focused on something or rather with someone. His face is serious and hard. She follows his gaze only to lead her with a woman standing a few feet away from them.

"Pete," says the woman.

"Delly."

Katniss shivers to the tone of his voice. Peeta is clearly not very pleased with the presence of whoever this woman is. And she's got a feeling that it would not also bring her comfort.


	18. Chapter 18

**_-Chapter XVIII-_**

Katniss can tell even without asking Peeta that the woman in front of them is someone he's not very fond of. Or at least not anymore. She felt him gripping her hand so tight that it became unbearable.

"Peeta…" she said looking at him while she rubbed his hand with her other hand making him turn his attention to her.

Katniss wince at the discomfort caused by Peeta's grip, "Hand."

Peeta glanced down at his hand and immediately loosen his grip but still not let go of Katniss' hand. He gave her an apologetic look, but Katniss smiled at him, "It's okay."

She then turned to look again at the woman in front of them who's studying them. Katniss can see tears are slowly forming in her eyes. The woman caught her staring and instantly turn away, gently wiping her eyes.

Katniss looked at Peeta, and see that he's also staring at the woman. Giving her his eyes cold gaze.

"Okay," Mr. Mellark said making his way to stand beside Katniss, "Katniss, I hope you're hungry." He stared at her with full glee in his eyes.

Katniss smiled back at him, "I'm famished."

"Great. Why don't us all head to the dining room so that we can all eat." He gestured for all of them to make their way to the dining room.

"Actually," the woman said making them turn to look at her except for Peeta. "I was hoping we could talk alone," she inhaled deeply, "Please."

For a moment there, Katniss felt like the woman is talking to her. She glanced at Peeta whose still not moving and showing great effort showing no interest about what's happening. She turn to look again at the woman, who's eagerly staring at her with pleading eyes.

Katniss sighs and gently nudge Peeta by the arm. He looked at her questioningly. She then nod her head to the woman direction, "Talk to her." she mouthed at him.

Peeta raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "We have nothing to talk about." His voice is loud enough for the whole house, making her and the woman jump.

Katniss scowled at him, "If she has been waiting for you, clearly there is something."

Peeta was about to answer her but got interrupted by his father, "Just talk to Delly. She's been here since this afternoon."

He looked at Mr. Mellark and then to Katniss, both stating at him intensely. He then turn to look at the woman whose name is Delly and let out a harsh breath, "Fine, but let me tell you as early as now, you're wasting your time."

Peeta then head outside and Delly followed him, not even sparing Katniss another glance.

"Well then, we should probably prepare the food." Mr. Mellark said making Katniss avert her attention to the direction where Peeta and the woman Delly exited.

* * *

"So, what do you want?" Peeta asked delly, still has his back to her.

"That's Katniss huh?" Delly asked with a smile on her face.

Peeta turn to glare at her, feeling more annoyed to see her smiling at him.

Delly cleared her throat, trying her best to shove the uneasiness she's feeling, "She seems nice."

"She's more than nice. Compare to you anyway." He again turned his back on her.

Delly let out a small laugh, shaking her head, "You're cruel as ever."

Peeta scoffed, "Not as much as you." He turn to face her and crossed his arm in front of his chest, "Let's get this over with and tell me what you want." His tone is firm and rude.

"You know what I want Pete." Delly said, equally matching Peeta's tone of voice.

"No, I don't. And I have no interest of knowing."

Delly smiled, "Oh, Pete. As if you talk to me like you don't know me."

Peeta trying to maintain his cool tried his best to stop his self from grabbing her by the arm and drag her out of their property, "I do know you. You're a lying, backstabbing, self-centered bitch. Did I get it all right?"

"Ouch Pete!" Delly made a gesture of putting a hand over her heart and laughed, "You forgot, I'm THE lying, backstabbing, self-centered bitch who loves you so dearly much."

"Cut to the chase, WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!"

Delly raised an eyebrow at him, "I want to know why you never called me again."

Peeta looked at her with disbelief, "Wha- Are you fucking with me right now?! Are you really that stupid to think that after all you've done to me I'll come back to you?! Come 'on Delly! You're much smarter than this."

She grinned at him, "Perhaps. You know that we never really broke up."

Peeta scoffed, "Are you kidding me?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You slept with my best friend! And you're seriously thinking that I still want you?! You're truly are something."

"Hey! I apologized to you and you took me back. Or did you forgot about that when you had your heart replaced?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"The night before your operation, I went to visit you because you called me and your father said you want to talk to me. We talked, you told me you've forgiven me and that you still love me and we had sex."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Delly continued, "And then, after your surgery, your father told me that you told him to tell me that you'll just call me when everything's back to normal. But you never did. I went to visit you but they said you were already discharged a week after. I also went to the store but you're father told me that you were taking therapies and stuff. I gave up and decided to continue my study in Paris, I went to your father and give him my number so that he can give it to you."

Peeta gape at Delly, "My God! Are you really that desperate to even create a story?! Oh and by the way, it is really shameless of you to even give my dad your number. And for the sake of argument, I thought it was bold and ripped it in front of him."

"You can say that, but please explain this?" she then took out her phone and played a voice message:

**"Hey Del, I'm calling to tell you that my dad already found a donor. So, I guess I still have a chance to make it up to you. It's my fault. All of it. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I love you, so so much. Please, come see me. I'll wait for you."**

"It's the voice message you left when you called me the day before your surgery. I didn't delete it because it's the only thing that keeps me going."

Peeta was wide eyed. He can't believe that he did that. He actually took back Delly. The woman he swore to never let in on his life again, "That was two years ago. It means nothing now."

"It means everything to me! You changed the day you had your old heart removed."

Peeta grabbed Delly by her arm, "Look, I don't love you anymore."

"It's because of that stupid heart!" Delly's voice came out loud.

"This has nothing to do with my heart transplant. You know full well that you betraying me is enough to make me loathe you."

Delly raised an eyebrow at him, "Do I? Then how would you explain me, still hoping that you would one day call me? You led me on Pete!"

He let go of her arm and crossed his arm again in front of his chest, "I'm sorry Delly. But I'm with Katniss now, and I have no intention of doing something that might jeopardize my relationship with her. I love her. I've been loving her for two years now."

Delly looked at Peeta intently, "Do you really think that you love her?"

He gave her an expressionless stare, "Where are you going with this?"

She inhaled deeply and shake her head, "I think what you're feeling for her is not real. She's not for you Pete."

He sneer and raised an eyebrow at her, "And you are?"

"That's what I believe in. And I also believe if you do love her, it's not as Peeta Mellark."

Peeta and Delly remained silent and was interrupted by Mr. Mellark, "Sorry, I would just ask if you two are done? The food's getting cold."

"We are. I actually have to go. I have a client meeting." Delly said smiling at Mr. Mellark, "Thank you again and it's great to see you again."

Mr. Mellark smiled back at Delly, "It's always great to see a familiar face. Be sure to be safe on your way then."

Delly nod at him before turning to Peeta who's still looking out front, "I'll see you."

Peeta just nod and look at Delly at she makes her way to her car and drive away from the house. He seems to be at a deep thought when Mr. Mellark tapped his shoulder making him jump, "Are you alright Pete? Did something happen?"

He shook his head and smile, "Nothing. Everything's fine."

They entered the house and head directly to the dining room where a smiling Katniss greeted them as she serves the food.

Peeta stopped briefly to look at Katniss. It doesn't matter what Delly said, he knows for himself that he loves Katniss. And that he wants nothing more than to be with her. But for some reason, he can't seem to forget what Delly said,

_"And I also believe if you do love her, it's not as Peeta Mellark."_


	19. Chapter 19

**_-Chapter XIX-_**

Katniss and Peeta spent the rest of the night eating the food his father prepared for them. They chatted for hours until Peeta decided that it's time to take Katniss home.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Mr. Mellark," Katniss said smiling at Peeta's father.

"It's my pleasure Katniss. Come back anytime." Mr. Mellark smiling back and shakes her hand, "Be careful on the road." He said turning to Peeta.

Peeta just nod and head first for his car.

Katniss followed him with a stare clearly wondering what happened between him and the woman Delly.

"I'm sure he'll tell you what's bothering him."

She was quite startled and turn to Mr. Mellark who's still smiling at her, "Peeta wouldn't hide anything from the woman he values the most."

"How would you know?" she asks. Turning back to look at Peeta, who's busy taking out the car from the garage.

"Well, for one thing, he's the most honest guy I know. And because he's my son."

Katniss turn again to look at Mr. Mellark, "Don't worry" he said patting her on the shoulder.

She just nod and smile back at him, "Bye then."

"Bye."

Katniss head her way to the passenger side of the car and wave at Peeta's father before Peeta pull onto the driveway.

* * *

They spent the next hour trip in silence. Katniss doesn't quite know what to do. She spent focused her attention to the outside view, slightly hesitant to even glance at Peeta's way who seems to be very focused on driving. She's really curious to know what happened between him and Delly, and what it is that she said that made Peeta behave the way he is behaving now.

Slowly, she tries to peek at Peeta and was surprised to see him staring at her already that made her turn her head away immediately. Katniss felt her heart started to race, she put her hand over her chest and breathe deeply to calm herself. For some reason, the feeling of uneasiness is growing inside her.

Katniss jumped as she felt a hand closed in on hers. She turn to look at Peeta, who's holding her hand but his attention is focused on the road.

"Are you okay Katniss?" he asked.

Katniss can't help but irritated, "Are you?" she can't help but chastised herself for the tone of her voice. Her voice didn't bother to hide her irritation.

Peeta glanced at her for a moment, raising at eyebrow at her before returning his attention to the road, "Okay, clearly you're not. What's up?"

Katniss gape at him, feeling more annoyed. She let out a harsh breath, trying hard to hide what she's feeling right now, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"Hold on a bit more, we're nearly there." Peeta said with a smile on his face.

Normally, Katniss would find it charming but tonight she can't help but feel like he's mocking her. She chose not to answer and instead turn her attention on the outside trying to keep her mind clear and trying to shove away the feeling of anxiety.

* * *

After half an hour, Peeta is already parking his car at the basement parking of the building. As soon as Peeta turned off the ignition, Katniss quickly get off the car not even bothering to wait for him.

But after a brief moment he's already walking besides her grabbing her hand as they wait for the elevator. Katniss turn to look at Peeta, who's already staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Katniss asked, her voice now clearly showing her irritation.

"Whoa!" Peeta said squeezing her hand, his grin getting bigger, "You're really starting to get cranky, aren't you?"

Katniss rolled her at eyes at him and immediately stepped inside the elevator. Peeta stood behind her and hugged her waist, settling his head on her neck.

She closed her eyes when she felt his breath against her skin, his hug getting tighter. The feeling of uneasiness is slowly starting to fade.

"Sorry."

Katniss opened her eyes and turn to face Peeta. She met his eyes, and they stayed staring directly at each other.

"What for?" she asked.

"For today, I totally messed up our time by talking to Del- to that woman." Peeta said looking on the floor and ruffling his hair.

Katniss didn't stop herself from the urge of touching Peeta's cheek, she smiled at him when he raised his head to look at her, "Yeah, it kind of pissed me off."

Peeta furrowed his eyebrow, "Why?"

Katniss was about to answer when the elevator door opened. They both stepped out and walked their way to her apartment door.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked Peeta as she goes inside her apartment. She settles her bag at the coffee table and turn to see him still standing on the hallway. She looks at him with confusion.

"Um- No. I, uh- I told my dad I'm going home."

"Oh, okay." Katniss walked towards Peeta.

Peeta cleared his throat, he can still feel nervous whenever he wants to ask Katniss out, "I'll just see you tomorrow if that's okay with you."

Katniss bit her lip as she remembered that she have a client meeting tomorrow, "Um, I actually have an appointment tomorrow with Johanna. We're going to meet a client."

"So, after then?"

Katniss smiled and nod, "Yes. Of course."

"Okay then. I'll go now. I'll see you tomorrow," He clutch Katniss by her waist and kissed her lips for a brief moment, "Bye."

Katniss felt slightly disappointed because she's expecting him to give her a lingering kiss. She watched as Peeta walk his way towards the elevator, a sudden flash of Delly's face on her mind made her call him, "Peeta?"

Peeta turned and stare directly at her eyes.

"Are we alright?" she asked.

"What?"

Katniss then sighed and shook her head, "Nothing. Let's talk tomorrow okay?"

Peeta smiled at her and nod, "Okay." He then waved at her before stepping inside the elevator.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet today."

Katniss was startled by her friend, she looked away at her hands and turn to see Johanna raising an eyebrow at her. They are now heading their way to return at their office. Johanna is driving her car, as she took it home with her when Peeta picked up Katniss from work the other day.

"Peeta?"

Katniss nod, "And a past, I think."

"Huh. What about it?"

Katniss sighs, "Last night, his father invited me for dinner. Then when we got there, she was waiting for him."

"Whoa! Bold much." Johanna smirked, "Then what?"

"Well, she wanted to have a private talk with him. Peeta of course, doesn't want to, but I kind of urged him."

Johanna glanced at her still smirking, "Hmm. So, the reason you're feeling bothered is caused by your own idiosyncrasy?"

Katniss gape at her friend, "How is that considered idiosyncrasy?"

Johanna chuckled, "Well babe, you do think odd when it comes to pity. It doesn't matter whether you know the person or not. As long as you felt sorry, you're already lending them a helping hand without you even realizing it."

"Am not. And isn't that natural?"

Her friend just shook her head, "See if this is right, because the past seems to be waiting long enough to talk to Peeta you urged him to do so. And you felt even sorrier when Peeta showed foul attitude towards that person, ergo, you showed a hint of hostility for feeling pity that made Peeta out of option but to talk to her. Unless he wants to kiss your relationship goodbye. Am I right?"

"You're exaggerating. And being hostile in not in my nature."

Johanna rolled her eyes at Katniss before returning her attention to the road, "Tell me what happened then."

"Okay, that's kind of what happened, without the hostility part." Katniss let out a harsh breath, "It's just that, she looked hopeless. Like all she was waiting for is closure. That's why I urged him to give her what she wants. You know, put her out of her misery."

Her friend let out a laugh, "How can you be sure that she's being miserable?"

"I don't know. She looked like she is. Whenever I turn to look at her, she's close to tears."

Johanna scoffed, "That's what exes do."

They're already at the parking lot and Katniss waited for Johanna to give her the keys before getting off.

"Since you've already clarified that it's your fault why you're being restless, is there something else?" Johanna asked.

"After they talked, Peeta spent most of the night being quiet."

Johanna crossed her arms in front of her chest, "That's bad."

"I know. And instead of asking him directly, I felt annoyed."

Her friend raised an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

Katniss let out a harsh breath, "I was actually hoping that he'd just tell me. That I don't have to ask him about it."

"Well, maybe it's just nothing. Maybe you're just over thinking." Johanna said.

"I-"

"Ms. Katniss."

Katniss and Johanna both turned to see the company's receptionist behind them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Someone's looking for you. She's at the waiting area."

Before Katniss could asked who it is, the receptionist retreated and returned to her post.

"Who do you think it is?" Johanna asked as they both head to the waiting area at the lobby. Katniss just shrug.

When they both arrived at the waiting area, no one seems to be standing at their seat to approach them.

"Maybe she left." Her friend said.

"Katniss?"

Katniss turn to see who called her. And it wasn't anyone she's expecting to see. Johanna also turned, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She offered her hand to Johanna, "I'm Delly Cartwright."

Johanna hesitated, "Are you client?"

"Jo, stop." Katniss looked at her friend who in return stare at her questioningly. She ignored it and turn to face Delly, "Can I help you?"

Delly put her hand down to her side, "I was hoping we could talk. If you're free of course. I'm promise it won't take much of your time. Or if you want we could set an appointment, it seems like you're busy."

Katniss for some reason felt confident, "No need. Today's fine." She turn to Johanna, "I'll see you later."

Before Johanna can answer, Katniss already left with Delly.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey Guys! Sorry for the super late update. Been buys with studies, fortunately, it's the end of our semester. I'll be trying to update the story once or twice a week. :) Thank you and stay tune! :)_**

**_-Chapter XX-_**

Katniss can't help but feel restless sitting in front of this Delly. She tried as much as she can to hide her uneasiness and focused her attention on a menu in front of her, picking an order. They are at a coffee shop nearby her office building.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" said the waiter.

"Yes," said Delly. "I would like a latte and a blueberry Danish please." She then gave the menu to the waiter and smiled sweetly at him.

Katniss raised an eyebrow slightly feeling annoyed. The waiter cleared his throat before turning to her, "And for you miss?"

"Chai tea and a cinnamon roll." She said while continuing to scan the menu before handing it over to the waiter.

"Excellent. Please wait for a moment." The waiter then left.

Katniss looked at the woman in front of her who seems to be enjoying herself looking out the window.

She sighs, "So…"

Delly seems surprised by her voice. She turned to her and smile, "I'm sorry, I guess you're wondering why I suddenly asked for your time."

Katniss just stared at her. Delly waited for a response but got none. She cleared her throat and continued talking, "We haven't introduced ourselves at each other. Properly." She extends a hand at Katniss, "I'm Delly Cartwright."

Without thinking twice, Katniss reached her hand and give it a slight shake, "Katniss Hadley." She then let go of Delly's hand.

"Hadley?"

"Yes. It's my late husband's surname."

Delly let out a small laugh, "Oh, right. I forgot you're ALREADY married."

Katniss felt irritated by the sound of Delly's tone. But she tried to compose herself. As much as she's sure that this woman is about to mock her, she's not going to let it happen.

She gave her a thin smile, "Yes, I am. So, what business do you have with me?" Althought Katniss pretty much know what this is all about, she's still clueless as to what this woman wants from her.

Delly smiled at her, "I actually wants to say sorry about last night. You see, Peeta and I are in bad terms. I just want to clear things up between us, so yesterday, I drove straight to their house after I returned from Paris." She lowered her gaze from Katniss to her clasp hands, "I just had to see him."

Katniss just looked at the woman in front of her as she continues to tell her things about her and Peeta, "We had been together since we were kids. And I know that you already figured out who I am. Two years ago, after he had his heart replaced, he was never the same anymore. So, after of months trying to get a chance to talk to him, I gave up and decided to leave for Paris."

Katniss interrupted Delly, "I'm sorry, but how am I fitting in to this?"

Delly looked away from her hands to her, "Aren't you his girlfriend now?"

"I am. But I don't really see any point why you have to tell me all this."

Before Delly can answer her, their orders arrived. Katniss felt the aura of awkwardness growing. She decided to eat after seeing Delly so focused on eating.

Katniss can't help but think about all the possibilities that may happen while she continues to seat here, eating with the ex of her boyfriend.

"I have a favor to ask you."

She looked away from her food and see Delly staring seriously at her. When she didn't respond Delly continued on, "I still love Peeta."

Katniss raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

Delly breathe deeply and said the next words that made Katniss really angry, "I want him back." She said, "I want you to give him back to me."

Katniss instantly felt her temperature reaching the top of her head. But still tried to calm herself. She exhaled harshly and scoffed, "What the hell are you saying?"

"I said, I still love him. And I want him back."

Katniss smirked at her, "I never took him from you, and so what you're saying is simply not happening."

Delly smirked back at Katniss and lean back to her chair, "Come 'on Katniss. Do you really think he loves you? Do you really think that what he's feeling for you is real?"

"I don't have to listen to you. And if you're so eager to know, why don't you ask him?"

"Look, before he undergoes the surgery we we're still together. He still loved me. But after that, it all changed. He doesn't love me anymore, he won't talk to me anymore, and he won't see me. It all changed."

"What are you implying?"

"Katniss, I know he still loves me. And I still love him, very much. You're husband's heart gave him a second chance in life, but it totally changed him."

"Let me stop you right there. I don't know what happened between you and him for you to end up like this and quite frankly, I seriously don't give a damn. Peeta is Peeta. Who he is then and who he is now is very much the same person. If you are about to blame me for saving his life, you're out of your mind. You're selfish to even think that Peeta is not choosing how he wants to live his life right now because you're not in it." Katniss said. After waiting a few seconds but got no response, she decided that it's time to leave, "It's nice to meet you. And I do hope that this would be the last."

Before completely leaving her seat, Delly grabbed her wrist. She looking at her with tears her eyes, "Then answer this, do you love Peeta as Peeta? Can you tell me that you truly love him as him and not because he's the holder of your husband's heart?"

Katniss clenched her jaw and glare at Delly. She shook her hand until Delly let go of her wrist, "Good bye Ms. Cartwright. And I hope to never see you soon."

She left some money to pay for the food, then made her way to the exit of the coffee shop not even bothering to look back. This is the first time she felt a great amount of hatred towards another person. But what Delly asked her greatly affects her mind that she can't help but think about assessing her feelings towards Peeta. She loves him, she knows that.

_"Do you love Peeta as Peeta? Can you tell me that you truly love him as him and not because he's the holder of your husband's heart?"_

Her thought were immediately interrupted by the sound of her ringing phone.

_"Katniss? Where are you?"_

Katniss felt relieved by hearing the sound of Peeta's voice. "I'm on my way back to work. Why?"

_"Well, I dropped by at your office and couldn't find you, so I asked Johanna and said you're out with Delly. What's that about?"_

Katniss sighs, "It's nothing. I'll tell you about it later."

_"Okay. I swear! That woman doesn't understand boundaries."_

She smiled to herself, feeling amused by the tone of Peeta's voice, "You can tell me about that later. Anyway, I'm walking my way back to the building so I'm going to hang up now."

_"Okay! Walk safe. I love you!"_

Katniss let out a small laugh, "I love you too."

She instantly felt more relieved after saying those words to Peeta. She loves him. She knows she does. She's a hundred percent sure she loves him. But then, another question of Delly popped in her mind…

_"Do you really think he loves you? Do you really think that what he's feeling for you is real?"_


End file.
